


Big Bad Wolf

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: And snow, Attempted Kidnapping, Blossom has a cat, Boomer and Mike run a vet clinic and shelter together, Bubbles is the beauty who isn't afraid to use a wooden spoon, Butch is the silent beast, Corruption, Crime Family, Crime Fighting, Dominant Blossom, Dominant Brick, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Film Noir, Fire and ice make steam, Foreplay, Human Trafficking, Italiano | Italian, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of past abduction, Mentions of previous toxic relationship, Murder, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plot With Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, She's the real star, Smoking, Submissive Blossom, Submissive Brick, Temptation, The Godfather Trilogy References, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: "I'm talking about a mutual partnership, no more, no less. Some days you follow my rules... others I follow yours. C'mon Babe, what do you have to lose?" -----A modern "film noir" fairytale" where "Little Red Riding Hood" is a heroine who does "not" have a temper problem, and the big bad wolf who is trying to lure her into his den...to swallow her whole.And something rotten is going on in Townsville-...more so than usual.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium, Mike Believe/Boomer, Princess Morbucks/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1: Temper Temper Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by the many different headcanons and shippings as seen in the fandom on instagram and tumblr alike
> 
> I thought I'd try something different than I usually do.

**Big Bad Wolf**

**_-o-o-o-_ **

**Part 1**

**"** _Temper Temper Little Red "_  
  
- **o-o-o** -

Blossom Utonium wasn't the angry one. Or the "mean" one. Or the "tough one" or whatever stupid label the papers decided to stick on her sister that week! 

_POW. SMACK. KICK. PUNCH._

Nor was she the "kind" one, the "gentle one", the "joyful" one oh no, ha! HA! 

_POW. SMACK. KICK. PUNCH._

Oh no, she was the "mature" one, the one with a good head on her shoulders- the responsible one -! She was of course this city's greatest heroine

_POW. SMACK. KICK. PUNCH._

"DAMN IT BRICK STAY STILL!" She snarled but the snake slithered away regardless. Floating up above her like some kind of hovering demon bent on giving her absolute hell, Brick Jojo loomed above surrounded by smoke not just from his natural fire but his gross cigar or whatever he smoked to make himself "fit in more" with the higher crime lords in the city. Tch. 

" _Damn_ someone seems a bit… higher strung this evening than usual." He pointed at her with said high end tobacco. "Something on your mind…" The man's arm snaked around the seething heroine's waist and pinned her against him. " _Puff?"_

Of all the nights! Of all the goddamn fucking nights to decide to rob a goddamn bank of _course_ he had to pick _this one_! Blossom's one goddamn day off! 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She stomped on his foot. "And get that gross thing away from me!" Blossom waved the rancid sweet smelling smoke away from her face. Brick raised an eyebrow. 

"Hardly rancid, too expensive to be anything but sublime but whatever." He tossed the thing on the ground. Her eyes widened and she quickly stomped on it. 

"Are you insane! You're going to start a fire!" 

"If I wanted to start a fire you really think I'd bother with _that?"_ He blew out a listless flame and that sneer alone was enough to make her blood boil. She took on her offensive stance. 

"Oh my _mistake-_ how could I have assumed the great Brick Jojo would ever deign to such _human_ methods." Brick only chuckled and fixed his shirt. "Stop stalling and fight me Rowdyruff!" 

Blossom was going to rip that eyebrow clean off soon. "Damn Babe… you _are_ aggressive tonight." He murmured. "Like a pissy kitty." He laughed at his own terrible joke. 

"Well _maybe_ just irritated you've gone and ruined my night… again!" 

"Oh? Had plans did you? Huh, thought you were newly single. It's been two weeks after all. So I assumed a break up was imminent unless _'he's the one's_ or whatever." 

Her cheeks flared. "I'm too busy. It was a mutual agreement." That snort was infuriating. She didn't have time for this. "That's hardly your business anyway now are we going to stand here or are we going to fight!" 

"Aw but babe, where's the fun if you _tell_ me to fight." He shrugged. "It's not in my programming you see, my sole purpose in life is to make yours difficult, if I start breaking my own rules-." He threw his head back dramatically. "Then put me in the straitjacket boys! I've clearly gone _craaaaaazy."_

She sneered. "Gone? Oh please you've never been sane. Now hands up!" 

"Right back at ya Babe " He stretched out his arms high and she wasn't looking at the golden tanned skin peeling from underneath his shirt. Of course not. "Liking what you're seeing?" Brick arched his back in a crack.

"If I say yes does that mean you'll be in battle next time in a straitjacket? Because in that case, yes- yes I do, take it off Brick- take it all off." She waved her hand listlessly before she began to replait her hair. "You need to return that money, now." 

"Hey babe, don't look at me- I'm not the one who broke the safe. Butch is just keeping it for safe keeping until the repairs are done." He adjusted his shirt collar. "And if we happen to charge a small fee for our security services… well it's just business toots. 

"Business? Oh really- climbing the ranks are you?" She said acidly. "Just some wannabe crime boss?" 

He cocked his head in mocking "confusion": "Wannabe?" He chuckled. "Oh Blossom, Blossom… babe you really are too much- mmm yeah no." 

She yelped as the paper thin heat blast suddenly shredded her hair elastic. "Hey!" 

"I like your hair down." He said simply. "It pisses you off." 

"Do you have the mind of a child you imbecile!" She held up her wrist where another band was tied. "How unfortunate I'm used to your toddler tricks- you're not original." 

_Zap._

The powdery remains of burnt fabric and plastic trickled to the floor. 

"You're such a brat!" She snapped. He only shrugged. 

"It's not my fault it's simply too entertaining to make your life difficult." That toothy grin was unhinged. "Always has been." A red flash and her punch was caught in his palm. "Always will be." 

"Aren't you _bored_ by now!?" She ripped her hand free. "It's not like this is anything new! We've been doing this for years!" 

"You want to know?" He cocked his head. 

"Yes I do! Because it's utterly inane and foolish!" 

"You _really_ wanna know?" He snickered and her eyes narrowed when that slimy arm began slithering around her waist. 

"Yes but I'm sure you're not going to tell me so why bother asking." She drawled and stepped away from that intruding appendage. 

"Correct." He grabbed her anyway. 

"Typical, now unhand me. 

"Mm, no, no see I know this right here… pisses you off the most." 

Blossom barely swallowed the unflattering squeak when she was pulled against him and her damn nose was flattened against his chest- goddamn it! Him and his stupid games! And him and this stupid… stupid six pack or whatever he had no business having! And no, she wouldn't have noticed it save he was _squishing_ her! 

"Brick!" She sputtered. "Hands off!" 

"Mm, no this is my favorite part." That cackle was unhinged. 

"What!? Smothering me with that ego of yours!" She grit her teeth and lifted her foot. All it would take is one kick- one good solid _kick!_

"Nah." Blossom was abruptly released and dipped down in a perverse mockery of a dance again he looked simply disturbed with that disturbingly toothy grin. "Remembering how flustered you get kitty cat.... flustered and blushing and trying to avoid my eye in your sad attempts to sell how you're " _not"_ attracted to me."He leered down at her. "That's what gets me through every asinine business meeting with my…" he chuckled again. "My associates." Again he chuckled. 

"Associates?" He pulled her up and against him, again this seemed disturbingly intimate even for his usual tricks. "What kind of associates? Oh wait you're not going to tell me are you?" 

_Dip._

_"_ Now you're getting it. Tell me something Babe? You dance often? You seem like a natural but terribly out of practice. That ex of yours? He ever take you out dancing?" 

She bristled. "That's none of your business." 

"So that's a no." She hated that laugh. "Pity, we'll have to fix that: how's about Saturday night?" 

"Are you seriously propositioning me in the middle of a goddamn robbery?" 

_Twirl. Back against chest._

_"_ Maybe, maybe not- maybe I'm just the distraction." 

"You offer yourself as bait? Don't make me laugh." She spun out of his grip. "Although last time I checked… mob bosses are almost never on scene… so why _are_ you here? _Don Jojo._ " 

The wannabe Mafia Don just smirked. She hated that smirk too. Honestly she just hated everything about this loathsome man. 

"Is it wrong to take a beautiful woman dancing?" He shrugged. " _Dio sa che sono anni che voglio ballare con te nuda tra le lenzuola, mia bella."_

Blossom checked at the Italian for a moment but then grit her teeth more and scoffed, "Hilarious Brick, really- now are we just going to stand here talking or are we going to fight?" 

"I'd prefer to dance." He caught her fist and spun her around. "come on Babe, would it be that bad?" 

"What? Being in your presence for longer than I have to?" She whipped around and hissed in his ear. "Yes." Before darting away and holding a fist pulsing with deadly pink energy, crackling with power. His eyes flashed with their own menacing blood red heat. And that smile was snide and… off. Something was off about it. 

"Mm, you know I dream of it actually." 

"Oh I bet you do." She caught his leg and pushed it back while they circled each other like two lions looking for a weakness in the other. "Dream of my demise so you can run amuck in my poor city no doubt." 

"Oh naturally." He breathed, "But seeing as I'll be in charge soon enough why bother dreaming of the inevitable." Blossom rolled her eyes. 

"Your arrogance is truly astounding Brick. So what then _do_ you dream of or do I want to know?" She muttered but unfortunately for Blossom her kick was the one caught this time and she was slammed against a wall as he held her arms back.

"Oh plenty... But not quite the way you think." 

"Oh? What then? Enlighten me." She heaved and she was whipped around to face him. "Go ahead, make my day _Rowdyruff."_

Her back went right back against the wall, arms up and her chin tilted. "Oh nothing too out of the ordinary." She grunted when he yanked her hair back and brought his lips to the base of her throat. She sucked in a breath, "Just you and me… naked." Her fingers curled. "Just seeing my _favorite_ Puff squirming underneath me as I make her poor, _poor_ repressed little pussy cry tears of joy when she finally comes crawling, hungry and _aching_ to me." 

The _slap_ echoed. 

"You disgust me." 

He held his cheek thoughtfully.

"As she doesn't deny it." 

"I don't have to- as if I'd give even a semblance of thought to such a… such a-!" She sputtered. Filthy! Disgusting! 

"Fantasy come true?" She glared at him and he took a step towards her, "Like I said kitten… sobbing with joy. You know, … you'd look real nice in red… but if I do say so myself, you'd look positively _ethereal_ naked in my bed." 

"In your dreams you-!" He was dreadfully too close suddenly and damn it! Had she fallen for a trap- again! Both of his arms locked her between them and her back was against the wall. Shit. 

"How would it go I wonder?" He cradled his chin. "Would I take pity and immediately bring you into my bedroom… or would I make you work for it…" 

"You… you-!" He held fast. 

"I won't lie, the image of you on your knees is tempting but we're two very busy people so let's cut to the chase shall we-maybe I'd cuff you to the bed, while I eat you out until you scream." His breath was scalding on her ear. " _Fuck me Brick… fuck me._ -." he breathed in a mockingly huh falsetto. 

_Badum. Badum._

"No, no that's still too easy isn't it…" she bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I'd throw you down and fuck you like a dog… _woof...woof._ Would you like that kitty?" A long strand of her hair twirled around his finger. "Feeling me that deep inside of you while you mew and purr?' 

Too close. He was too close. "Brick you wretched-!' 

"Or, maybe-." He interrupted. "There's option three- you'd pin _me_ down and ride _me_ , until _I_ was the one panting like a dog, and _imploring_ this naughty little _pussycat_ to just offer me a taste of her sweet little-."

She slapped her hands over his mouth. Cheeks burning and feeling a clench in her stomach, an alien feeling seeping down her very body at just the thought of… of… 

No! No no! The very… the very idea just-! Blossom seized him by the shirt collar and pulled so they were nose to nose. 

"Keep your _perverted_ filthy mind and fantasies to _yourself!_ No one wants to hear them! _"_ She shoved him away and he didn't even try to fight. And that infuriated her even more. 

" _My_ fantasies? Babe, you misunderstand me, you think…" He removed a case from his jacket and removed a cigar from it. She scrunched her nose as he blew on it listlessly lighting it instantly.. " I'm an old fashioned man Babe." He blew a puff of smoke in the air. "I'm usually all for the usual flowers and chocolates, empty promises and that shit but _you_ \- no that's too _cliché_ for you. And too generic. No I got to up my game in regards to _you."_

"Tch, why bother Brick it's never going to happen!" She sucked her breath in, feeling the ice begin to form. One hit was all it would take… one measly little-. 

"After all _pussycat."_ He blew another ring in the air. "We both know in scenario number three, you know the one _you_ actually want… in that squeaky clean brain of yours… it's _me_ in those cuffs." He said abruptly and all at once she sucked the air back in at once and started hacking and heaving- pounding her chest frantically and that… That was a squeak. A muffled yelp and oh… dear God… no. No that didn't just happen! 

"I heard that." He snickered. " _Povera gattina triste."_ He murmured under his breath and one of these days Blossom was going to have to record him and show it to Bubbles....just so she'd know exactly why she was pummeling him! 

She narrowed her eyes. "No you didn't Okay and now you're _really_ going to jail-! Hands up!"

He laughed, "Aha, see I knew it the Pink pussy cat having a power fetish is true after all." He chewed on his cigar thoughtfully. "Hmm, intriguing thought. Can't say I've ever been the one on the bottom before… but I can't say I'm not… intrigued by the notion especially with what _we_ could do. Hm, actually I'm kinda bored so this could be fun." He dug in his pocket and … pulled out an actual pair of-!! 

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE!?!?" She yelped. "Since when do criminals carry their own-!" 

"Oh these?" He swung the handcuffs listlessly around his finger. "I filched them off one of those lame security guards - I _was_ planning on using them on _you_ later…. _buuuut."_ He stopped swinging them and gave her a once over. _"Sono un uomo che sa come soddisfare una donna anche se lei non vuole ammettere quanto mi desidera, quindi vediamo come va._

They landed at her feet and he tossed the cigar away along with it. Her eyes widened and she quickly stomped on it again. 

"Oh my God are you seriously _trying_ to add arson on top of your robbery charges!" She snarled. 

"Depends." That smile was deranged. "Will I get arrested faster? C'mon Pussy cat, _arrest me."_

She should- she absolutely should and _would!_ Just… 

"Fine. Hands behind your back." They seemed like regular old… handcuffs to her. No tricks it looked like but he sighed- he actually _sighed_ like some kind of-! 

"Blossom, Blossom, you're doing it _wrong_ honestly must I do everything? Baby, what if I have weapons hidden on me, aren't you going to _search_ me?" He breathed. 

She blinked. "Are… are you kidding me!?" She snapped. "You don't _use_ weapons." She said snidely, "if I recall weapons are _'beneath'_ you." 

"Mm, but that's mistake number one Babe, never just _assume_ , surely your long tenure as Townsville's most glorified security guard has taught you _that_ at least." She bristled but he only serenely held his arms up. "Go on, search me, you know you want to. Should I help you move this along?" 

"I know how to make an arrest. I don't need your help-." She trailed and clamped her mouth shut, he swung his shirt around his wrist before tossing it behind him. 

"See Babe, nice and clean, no weapons but what if I _had_ had any? You're slacking Puff." That chiseled physique was hardly special. 

She thus folded her arms and sniffed. "I've seen bigger." 

His eyes were the ones to narrow this time. "Oh? Really now? Thirsty Puffs looking at naughty pictures?" Blossom glared. 

"That's none of your business." 

"On the contrary, my business is about protecting what is mine." He shrugged and she felt the vomit in her mouth. 

"Yours? Excuse me? The hell does that mean!" She hissed but the cretin only laughed before he caught her chin and tilted it. 

"You heard me. I intend for us to play between the sheets at some point Blossom Utonium, it's long overdue wouldn't you agree?" 

"Fuck off!" She snarled. "I mean it! You… you-! Brick. Let. Go." She stumbled when he did just that. 

"You know it's true. I'm the only one who can possibly hope to satisfy you, you broke up with what's his name… no no I got this, it's a never ending cattle call practically-Henry! That's right, that was the sap's name this month.. _Verme patetico_. " He muttered, Her eyebrow rose, okay... _that_ she caught at least but...but the audacity! _CATTLE CALL!?_

"That's not true!" She said scandalized. "And what about you! How many girls in slinky dresses are hanging all over you on a daily basis! _Don Jojo!"_ "

He snorted. "Oh, una gattina gelosa." She bristled. 

"I am most certainly not _jealous_ you wish I was jealous you- you-!" He caught her punch easily and smoothly pushed her back. Truly... almost like a dance but tch never mind that. 

"Regardless, I'm a mob boss babe, that's just part of the charm, the image even arguably, but you know you'd be the one sitting on the arm rest." He threw her a look. "Or my lap, you'd be _sitting down_ just saying." 

"Oh gee, thanks wow I don't even get a chair. How _generous."_

He shrugged. "Aren't I though? I mean how many men have you had agree to let you put them in handcuffs and have your way with them? " 

Her cheeks burned. "I don't date criminals." 

"Mm, but you'd fuck one wouldn't you?" He took another step towards her. "No, more than that, you'd cuff him to a bedpost, order him to strip naked and ride him until your own criminally repressed sexual desires were finally satisfied wouldn't you?" _"_ They were nose to nose. " _Vuoi trasformarmi nel tuo giocattolo sessuale e farmi sborrare lodando Dio mentre mi scopi in continuazione."_ She sucked in a breath as the small flame licked her ear lobe. "you naughty _naughty_ little _pussycat."_

_Badum. Badum. Badumdumdumdumdum._

The handcuffs landed at his feet and he barked out a loud laugh as she backed away from him. 

"What, not gonna arrest me _now_ ? Damn, that's really generous of you Babe and as always your continued denial of what your body so badly desires is just so fucking…. _Delicious."_

She was heaving and only pointed a shaky finger. "Leave." Another hiss. " _Now._ Don't squander my generosity." 

"Generosity is it?" 

"Would you prefer pity?" 

"I'd prefer you stop deluding yourself." 

"You're trying my patience Rowdyruff." 

"It's my joy in life Powerpuff." 

"Then prepare yourself for a life of disappointment." 

He blew her a mocking kiss. "No, I don't think I will. _Ciao._ " He didn't even give her the the dignity of running for his life, no he just stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered away like he had not a care in the works- a whistle even in his wake! 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Damn… Damn that wretched _Rowdyruff!_

_Badumbadumbadumbadum._

Ridiculous… utterly shameful… disgusting… utterly… utterly… 

She balled her fists. It was still her night off. Blossom still had time damn it! 

And..and one of these days she was seriously going to buy an Italian dictionary! 

**-o-o-o-**

Blossom loved living alone. 

Bubbles hated the fact she had insisted on a single apartment versus continuing to room with her and Buttercup as well as their other roommates but Blossom was ultimately if not a loner- she was one to value her privacy. 

Especially after a long night. 

Just… this was Blossom relaxation time. Yes. She took another sip from her wine glass, marked her page in the book she'd been utterly engrossed in before such a _rude_ _interruption_ and… mmm it was time for a bath yes. The best part of the week. 

Was half the reason she'd settled on this cozy little apartment the luxurious bathtub? Yes. There was no shame in it - her rent was a bit high but to have this delightful haven waiting for her after every grueling battle or asinine encounter. 

Ah it was simply worth every penny. 

She gathered her hair up, tied it with her bow, and balanced her glass on the side before she slipped into the warm water some would call it scalding but for Blossom it was just right. 

"Andromeda." She called out and the handy little smart tech beeped in acknowledgement, "Play me my spa playlist- on shuffle please and set a timer for thirty minutes." 

**Of course Blossom. Playing "Spa favorites now.**

The suds expanded and she grabbed a bath bomb from the side- oh. She pouted. "And add bath bombs to the list- vanilla sugar surprise." 

**Added. You have a schedule conflict with your timer: you have : Video chat with [Henry] ongoing weekly .**

She frowned. Damn it she'd forgotten one. 

"Cancel that and wipe that contact from my contacts completely while you're at it . Now mark me as Do not disturb for the rest of the evening and music." 

The beep was small in acknowledgement and Blossom sunk deeper into the suds, blowing small bubbles irritably as the gentle flute and singing bowl began to reverberate around the bathroom. 

Ah, much better. Peace and quiet at last. No annoying exes to persistently beg for another chance ( not happening), oh he'd been nice enough just. She sunk deeper into the water- it wasn't his fault, he'd make another woman quite happy no doubt just… not Blossom.

Call her petty but there was something… slightly disheartening about having to be still as a statue no matter how good it got because one false move and he'd be unconscious, or have a broken arm...leg… head. He along with all her relationships had known the risk. They'd claimed they didn't care but what _wouldn't_ a man say to get in a Puff's pants. Not to be crude but it was true. 

What straight single man in Townsville _didn't_ want to fuck a Puff? No one, until their fingers accidentally snapped or she lurched up too hard and broke his jaw. 

And so Blossom would do the right thing and just let her boyfriend...do his thing. It was acceptable. It was fine. Plenty of women did it. 

It'd just be nice if she could participate once in a while .. or God forbid take charge-. 

Not… that that was a _problem!_ Just… he was out of his mind! Deluded! As always! That robbery so called had been asinine. Out of nowhere and it had interrupted her "Blossom night" - so rude. He was so incredibly rude. Why he refused to simply let her be she'd never understand. 

_Badum. Badum._

Then again Blossom also had the brain capacity of something bigger than a perverted toad- or snail. Heh, snail, that'd piss him off. She could almost imagine how purple in the face he'd get being called _that_.

Yes just picturing Brick Jojo's total indignation upon being called a snail as she lounged in her bath… his nostrils flared and his eyes burning coals….she sipped the glass thoughtfully. 

Well… not that she _would_ waste her time thinking such a thing! Tch, the idea of imagining anything remotely resembling _him_ during her quiet time was ludicrous. As she'd said: Blossom had seen bigger and more handsome- err aesthetically _pleasing_ looking men in her opinion. Brick wasn't anything of the sort-! He thought he was but he wasn't -! 

His holds weren't that strong, and his mocking baritone voice wasn't that… deep with a sort of sensual husk that belonged more in the bedroom versus the battlefield -... No! No no, this was _purely_ Blossom time! Not annoying Rowdyruff time! Blossom! She took another quick sip of her wine but damn it. Empty. 

Her bath was quickly cooling - double damn it! Her damn ice again! She buzzed her lips and quickly turned the nozzle. 

See! This is what irritating immature _imbeciles_ did to her! Get her stress levels up and her X' reacted. Such an annoyance. 

And why didn't he just leave her be! Surely he could find something better to do with his time than be a stupid… a stupid _Rowdyruff!_

Hadn't they outgrown this by now? Wasn't twenty-six a good age to let childhood foolishness _go_? 

Bah, fool. And Blossom hadn't been kidding by the way. 

She'd seen bigger. And better. So there! Her ex for example! Henry was… he'd been.. decent. Yes, very decent for a human! It was a shame their schedules conflicted so much. And Fred! Fred had been… okay. Just, just Brick Jojo was _not_ the most attractive man in Townsville like he clearly thought he was and so...so there! 

The redhead sighed aloud and sunk deeper into the warm water- it was just so… annoying.

She should have cuffed him… and brought him to jail! Because…. Brick Jojo was annoying. He was an infuriatingly average kind of good looking annoyance. He wasn't incapable of educated thought. He'd been a diligent student, business savvy though she supposed he would be- his goal of being a crime boss and all. Such a pity. He had a _minute_ amount of potential, shame he did nothing but squander it. Ah see, the water was getting blissfully hot again, just the way she liked it. 

But anyway it was such a shame that potential was destined for nothing but being put in cuffs and punished...for his crimes. Damn him for that silver tongue that had saved him from school punish- detentions far too many times 

Pity, he would have made an excellent lawyer. Or businessman. Tch, maybe even a politician. 

Yes, such a pity, she mused as she sunk deeper into the tub and arched into the massage on her aching shoulders 

He was infuriatingly smart actually. Arguably… he could be on level with her even… in some things not all of course. Mm, little to the left. Yes oh that's the spot. Where was she? Oh yes, that irritance who continually made her life hell for no reason save he liked to. 

But yes she could see it quite vividly actually: his absolute end. The final battle so to speak. There he would be; the wannabe crime boss in a sharp black suit holding a cigar as he lounged like a king on his leather throne, ordering countless innocent lives ruined for his benefit… served grapes by his latest floozies like a wannabe emperor. 

_"You know… it's so good to be me."_

_"Not anymore Rowdyruff! I'm going to bring you down once and for all! Prepare to be conquered!"_

_"Oh… conquer me will you? We'll see about that Puff!"_

Mmm. It would be a grand battle, worthy of acclamation and legend all at once. Oh that felt good yes, that knot needed to be gone thank you Brick, see wasn't it better to be cooperative versus an annoyance…. 

_"Surrender!" He was on the ground with his hands tucked behind his neck._

_"You got me Babe." he rasped._

_"Damn right I did. I always do!" She leaned over. "Now stay on your knees Don Jojo. I'm taking you in."_

_"... To the station or your bedroom kitty?"_

…anyway, yes the final battle between them would be fierce…between her and...

"Brick…" The sinful name escapes her lips but it didn't matter. She was alone after all.

_Hand trailing down a naked torso._

Fierce… and… 

_All the way down, down, down…_

Fierce… so fierce… 

"You can touch yourself...I won't mind." 

Hmm? She cracked an eye open and met a bemused pair of red ones and HUH!? WHAT THE-!!" 

"BRICK WHAT THE FUCK!?" She shrilled and almost fell against the faucet, then remembered in more horror she was still very much naked, shrieked bloody murder and dunked back under the water. "NEVER MIND GET OUT! GET OUT!" 

"Well, this is gratitude for you." He shrugged. So… so nonchalantly like he _wasn't_ fucking breaking and entering into…. BLOSSOM'S GODDAMN BATHROOM!

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" 

He frowned and put a hand to his ear. "What was that, I don't think they could quite hear you in Sacramento." 

Her eyes began to heat up and the water began to bubble. "GET. OUT!" She lurched up and pointed. "OUT! OUT! BAD DOG OUT!" 

"Or Honolulu." He muttered. "Alright, alright I'll leave." He chuckled. "You know you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Why you're hiding _that_." His eyes shamelessly skimmed the frothing bubbles clinging to her in all the necessary places that were her only hope of preserving her modesty. "I don't know."

"Get ouuuuuuuutt!" It wasn't an effective weapon usually but a bottle of half used shampoo still likely hit hard enough at X speeds(!). Why was he laughing!? How dare he laugh! She oughta call the-! 

… who the fuck was she going to call? The police would make excuses to _not_ come and meet Brick head on and her sisters would break her nice clean house. 

Ugh.

Jackass. Interrupting Blossom's "me time"! Stupid… stupid -! Fine, apparently the final battle was at hand. Fine. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped herself tightly before storming into her bedroom and ugh- her relax wear wasn't going to cut it but her uniform was in the wash-! Honestly how rude of him! He really did have the mindset of a child sometimes. 

Fine, this would work in a pinch. She grabbed sweatpants and a workout top. 

"Aw, you're not gonna wear the cute jammies Damn." She stiffened but Brick just continued to lie on her fucking bed like he owned the fucking place _._ "I really liked those ribbons, what a shame." 

"You-!?" She stumbled, "what the fuck- Get off my bed!" 

"But it's so nice and comfy Puff, and pretty big too…" he patted the spot next to him. "Why not come join me instead. _Togliere il fetore di quel verme_." He muttered the last part. 

Her cheeks burned but she grit her teeth. "I think _not._ Now get out so I can change into something better suited to beat the ever living SHIT out of you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What's stopping you now? Me dying by a naked Puff's hand. _Sì, per favore"_ He exhaled and settled himself against the pillows. "I think that's a fucking dream come true. Go ahead Babe - come over here and teach me a lesson. Right now- I surrender!" 

"You are truly disgusting." She muttered. 

"A man can dream." 

"Not you. You're not allowed to think of me in any sort of way save as an opponent." 

"Oh but where's the fun in that Babe?" 

"... I'm not having this conversation with you while I'm in a towel." 

"Then take it off Blossom." Brick sat up then, a glint in his evil red eyes. "Let's finish what we started." 

She stiffened, "Our business was completed. You were free to go until you commenced in a home invasion-." 

"That window was unlocked. Babe, how could I ignore such an invitation?" 

She scowled, "what were you doing skulking by my window in the first place!" 

_Don Jojo_ only shrugged. "It was unlocked." He repeated simply. "Basic safety Blossom, I'm disappointed." 

"I live on the thirty seventh floor." She drawled. 

"Mm, yeah, I'd have put you as a top woman myself but can't be right about everything." He shrugged. "Just ninety-nine point nine…. Nine percent of the time." 

_Badum._ Egotistical cad. 

"I like my rent to not cost as much as an entire house thank you." Again, the moron had the audacity to roll his eyes. 

"And again, as we've discussed _so_ many times before-." He said airily. "This city should have fucking _given_ you an apartment free of charge wherever the fuck you wanted it!" 

She bristled. Not this again. "That's not how it works." Blossom was the one to wave him off this time. "Now will you _please_ get off my bed, I literally just made it and now you're rumpling it all up!" She whined and she had every right to damn whine because- this was _Blossom night_ damn it! 

The petulant redhead sat up and shockingly did as she asked, she took a deep breath.

"We just had our fight of the week, can you _please_ go bug someone else now, it's technically my night off! I just want to relax!" She stamped her foot. His eyebrow rose. 

"Relax huh." His voice went low. "I can help with that." He murmured in a husk. 

"How? Seeing as your very presence raises my blood pressure(!) _-oh_ ." She trailed. The gentle heat permeated both her shoulders, as two hand shaped heat pads melted each cramp away. "You…" she breathed. "You _fiend."_

"Mmhm, I'm the worst, I know." He walked her over to the bed and she gave him a withering look. He only gave her an "innocent" one back. "You can keep the towel on, don't worry." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She grunted when he pushed her down with a finger. 

"Helping you relax. I wasn't aware it was your night off. My bad. Lay down." She glared at him. As if she was going to fall for such a trick! 

"Like that would have stopped you." She muttered. "Hey-! That's _miiine_!" She whined again when he picked up her Rosé bottle. It was expensive! Don't judge her! He examined it with a piercing look. 

"Nice vintage." He clicked his tongue. "Pricy, huh, good to know." 

"Good to know what?" 

"That you're a wine snob." Now the bastard was digging around in her cabinet!

"Get out of there! I swear I don't think I've ever met a more presumptuous home invader in my life!" 

He snorted. "Invader? _Riiiiight_. Do you always leave your window unlocked on a cold Winter's night Kitty kitty." 

"You really need to stop calling me that before I break your skull- and seeing as I'm on the thirty-seventh floor of a _high rise_. I don't really see it being an issue." 

That chuckle was absolutely _infuriating._

"Oh no, no I know Babe, but I also know-." He extended her a glass, now full of wine. "Someone doesn't _like_ being cold." 

Blossom bristled and looked down at her glass. "The hell is this?" She sniffed the wine balefully. 

He rolled his eyes, "I don't do that shit and you know it. When I want a woman, she _normally_ just falls in my arms." He drawled and crackled his knuckles. Stretching each digit out and wiggling them for good measure. His hands were… strangely proportional, large but not a gorillas paw more… classically made. 

Why was Blossom looking at Brick's hands? Oh… oh hell. She took a deep swig of the wine. The heated massage on her shoulders was making the tension melt. Bastard. He was up to something. Clearly. 

"How disgustingly nice for you." It tasted normal she supposed. If not just a little mulled from his natural high temperature. But it was… acceptable. 

"Mm, kind of boring actually, no challenge to it, annoyingly vanilla. Which I suppose brings us back to the point of my little visit. Our… discussion didn't really end on an acceptable note now did it?" 

"Oh? I was quite content in how it ended." She sipped balefully. She shuddered at one particular knot. Oh damn it… 

"Aw c'mon Babe, you weren't the _slightest_ bit intrigued? Even just a _teeny_ bit by what I was talking about?" Again those hands were unfairly warm. " _Bellissima._ " Cheater. " _Così bella_ " Blossom finally shrugged him off. 

"Intrigued by what? The idea of your pig self finally in jail." She sniffed. "That idea is quite appealing I'll admit." Another sip of mulled wine. 

"Hey now, listen I'll admit I came on a bit… strong before, I mean riling you up is still my favorite pastime and always will be Babe but you know full well that's not what I mean." 

"I don't actually." 

His hand laced around her own and removed the wine glass she'd forgotten she was holding, The air was scalding on her knuckles as he bent over them. She sucked in a breath, caught as she suddenly was under that hooded crimson stare.

"Oh baby I think you do." _Badum. Badum. Badum. "_ I can actually guarantee… you know _exactly_ why I'm here." 

He...wasn't… serious. She whipped around. 

"I'm not sleeping with you." She hissed. Her jaw dropped when he didn't immediately deny it or go on the attack. She scooted back. " No." She shook her head, "Absolutely not! You can't be serious!" 

"Why not?" Why was he being so- so _nonchalant_ about this!? 

"Because I don't love you! In fact, it's arguable I more or less _despise_ you!" The mere notion, the idea just… it made her insides churn! 

"Well Babe, save when I'm imagining you naked I can assure you the sentiment is very much mutual but-." He put a finger up. "I can also say this. You don't need love to have sex. I don't. It makes it easier to be honest." 

Her eyes narrowed. "While that isn't a shock in the slightest, that's not how _I_ work therefore, you can go. You're lucky you got that annoying knot out of my shoulder, it's spared you being physically thrown out on your sorry ass-." 

"You find me attractive don't you?" He interrupted and she was taken aback simply by how… bluntly and blasé he stated it. So much in fact, her mouth moved before her brain. 

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" She bristled and slapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that!" 

"Yes you did." 

"Oh God I did." 

"So, again my point stands. You're physically attracted to me. You want to see me naked, I want to see you naked, a mutual understanding already." He plucked out his cigar case from his jacket and stuck another in his mouth. "But you also want something else." 

"And what's that? And do _not_ smoke in my home!" 

He lit it casually with a finger. "Power." He chewed on the edge. "You unfortunately have had to surrender any semblance of power in every physical relationship you have ever had, you have to simply sit lax like a stone and pray the man you've chosen to grace your bed." She bristled as he took a puff then exhaled. "Knows what they're doing because _you_ can't take over."

Blossom glared at that wretched cigar but Brick continued with his… insultingly close to home… lies. Yes! They were lies! All of it he was nothing but… but a-! A-! 

"So, basically, ' _for safety purposes'_ , you have to be forever condemned to be a pretty little statue in bed that well-." He raised an eyebrow. "While I'm sure your daddy would be _thrilled_ to hear that- it can't be much fun for you." He tapped ash into another glass. Oh how _considerate! "_ Now see see, as for _me_ however-." 

Another tap. _Tap. Rap. Tap._

"Seeing a hot blooded woman who is the _least_ kind of submissive I've _ever_ met have to submit to normal human men who _maybe_ … ten… twenty percent of the time know what the hell they're doing- No that's not fair- I'll give them the benefit of doubt, so let's go with forty? I like even numbers." Another puff. " So forty percent know how to make you _quiver_ just a smidge -Does that sound accurate? Give or take?" 

_Rap. Tap. Tap. Drag._

_Badum. Badum._

"And well, I think its a damn shame." He blew a ring in the air. " Damn fucking shame. _Che fottuto spreco_ " 

Blossom's throat was dry and only growing dryer. She bit her lip slightly. It… it was ludicrous- almost laughable that such a thought could have entered that filthy mind! That… that…this couldn't stand. Absolutely not! She took a deep breath. 

"... It's an unfortunate fact I could hurt my partner severely if I don't hold myself...with restraint." She grit her teeth slightly. "Yes. But that's not the issue here-!" 

"What is then?" He interrupted. " Enlighten me Babe." 

"Oh gee, I don't know- You breaking into my apartment maybe!" 

"You're avoiding the issue is what you're doing." 

"And what issue is that _Brick!"_ He raised an eyebrow before he stuck the cigar back in his mouth and stood. She backed away but he grabbed her hand before she could zip away. "What are you- Ouch! Watch it!" She ripped her hand away from the _fire_ that he'd gone and blown on her like a lunatic! "First you proposition me and then you try to set my apartment on fire!?" 

"That wasn't… the slightest bit… interesting to you? Just now?" The Pink Puff only glared at the ripples of red hot energy simmering between his fingers before with a sneer, she pressed her palm on the tiny burn and pink cooling threads immediately soothed and began to repair the skin. 

"What? Your attempted arson!? Oh yes Brick, _fascinating!_ You can leave now!" She patted her arm where the slight burn was quickly healing but he put his own over it. 

"No. This. I caused you pain. You _felt_ it. No feint." 

She blinked. "Excuse me...? I don't like where this is going." She sidled backwards but he scooted closer. 

"Think about it Blossom, think- you go through men like a cattle call." 

"Pardon!? I most certainly do NOT! All of my relationships ended perfectly cordially!-!" She blustered but Brick only continued speaking like he hadn't even heard her(!) 

"Because none of them satisfied you…did they?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_"_ Because you get bored… and resentful. Deep down you _hate_ having to hold back don't you? Oh I know you'd never admit it, but it's true. You have to hold yourself back and you fucking can't _stand it_ can you?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"You need to leave." 

"You sure you want me to? Think long and hard Kitty, You have a _lot_ of pent up anger in you. What's going to happen if you take it out on the wrong person someday?" 

Blossom was the one to sneer this time as she rose. "That won't happen, unlike _some_ people I have control!" She glared at him. 

"But for how long? And why should _you_ have to succumb to control… you should _be_ the controller. Not the controllee."

She gnawed on her bottom lip and his eyes drifted down to it, without asking he pulled the lip free and caressed it with his thumb. Frozen, Blossom strangely let him. 

"I want to see it. What happens when you don't have to surrender it." 

"... I wasn't aware you had such a desire to be a submissive." 

The criminal's finger trailed down her chin towards her throat. "No, that's the funny part I'm not. I want to see you submit completely to me, I've wanted to see that since my creation in one way or another… let's face it- but… I always make others submit. They fall to their knees and give me anything I want, I've never once had to ask or be given permission… it's an intriguing notion I won't lie. Not having control for even a moment." 

"You… you know they have…" The frog in her throat was thick. "They have… c-clubs." She swallowed it down. "They have clubs for that, trained professionals- I… I am not a-!" 

"No." He shook his head. "No, I tried that. I just laughed at their worst so called "punishment" and the other… customers were made uncomfortable by it so I was kindly asked to leave." He snorted. "Besides… it wasn't real. It was a farce, and I have no time for play acting." He bit down on his cigar. "See, when I want to feel it… I want it to be real. Just like I want your own submission to be real." 

"Who says I'd ever submit to you." The words were foreign and alarming to her, and that toothy grin put a shiver down her spine even as he continued sliding that finger down her throat towards the swell of her chest. She was still only in a towel, and she suddenly felt frighteningly exposed but he didn't cross that boundary… no he simply trailed the lines of her neck then back up to her cheek. 

"Oh you'll submit Blossom Utonium, because when it's my turn… I make the rules. And you follow them." He covered her lip with his thumb stopping her in mid protest. "But… in that same aspect. The same applies to me towards you when _you're_ in charge… and I submit to _you_. " 

_Badum. Badum._

She gulped. He laughed and the smoke billowing from his lips made him look like a devil indeed. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Oh _screw_ this! 

She lunged forward, ripped the wretched drug out of his mouth and extinguished it in her fist. The sharp burn soon lulled into a dulled chill. He raised an eyebrow again. 

"No smoking in my home!" She said coldly. 

"Is that a rule?" He taunted but he wasn't laughing long when his back hit the wall and she had him by the throat. 

"Yes. My house my rules." 

"Fair enough." Her back abruptly hit the mattress suddenly with him leering down at her with that same conniving, insane even, grin. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She snarled and kicked him off. 

"Making a point. You want to hit me don't you? So hit me." 

"I knew you were insane Brick Jojo but I wasn't aware you were a masochist!" 

"I'm not I told you. But hit me anyway." 

"Why?" She said slowly.

"Because _you_ want to." 

"But you also want me to." 

"So it's a mutually agreed upon arrangement. What would make this-." He gestured towards her then himself. "Any different from arguably a business transaction." 

"I don't do business with criminals." 

" Mm, and I don't do business with goody two shoes… but here I am. Wonder why that is? Think about it babe… think about it… "Imagine being… actually truly conquered, no more pretending, no more gasped exclamations of a prowess you and I both know never existed." He snorted when her cheeks flushed. 

"You don't give up do you?" The crackling pink shimmers between her fingers increased. "You're aware at any moment I could crush you like a _bug_." 

"Oh I'm aware… I'm _very_ much aware." He breathed. "But just think Babe,just think about the The danger,the adrenaline… the _release_ … just think about it kitty kitty." 

Well … this was a part of Brick Jojo's sexual psychology Blossom never in a thousand years had ever wanted to know about. Ever. No thank you. Noooo thank you… seriously how would it even work? A cease fire? Tch, not in this city. 

"Again I say, they have… professional establishments for this kind of...thing and I'm not one of them!". Why was she even still talking Why hadn't she called her sisters yet!? What the fuck was she doing!? 

"Can't be that hard to learn." He shrugged. "If you're interested. A brilliant woman like would master it in no time." 

"Well I'm not!" She raised her fist. "My patience is wearing thin Brick…with both you and these… sick little ideas of yours so I'm requesting and also highly recommend- once again that you leave."

"Before you make me." His lip curled. 

"If I must. Yes." 

He licked his lips and she felt a quiver in her stomach, "Yeah? You gonna hurt me babe?" His voice was silk. "You gonna make me submit? You want to use those cuffs and make me _behave?"_ They were nose to nose. "

_Badum. Badum._

She swallowed. "Get out." She whispered. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Damn, it was worth a shot, could have been fun, but hey you do you Babe- see you next time _kitty kitty-_ I suggest you buy yourself a nice heavy duty scratching post though… so that poor little angry _pussycat_ gets _some_ relief" her face burned as he threw her a mock salute before he turned but like hell was he getting the last word! Like _hell!_

Blossom's shelf of cute little knick-knacks shook ominously when she _slammed_ him into the wall. 

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She hissed. "And you don't fucking talk to me like that either!" 

He should have been frightened, but to Blossom's horror his face just took on an almost dazed look. 

"Now see that… _that's_ what I'm talking about." He rasped. "That anger… that _power_ \- feels good don't it?" 

"You pissed me off." Blossom said quickly. "Don't think anything more than that!" 

"Oh I bet I did, and you want to punish me _more_ don't you?" 

"No, I want you to-." 

You enjoyed it" He persisted. "Making me submit to you. To your rules." 

"Again Brick, they have establishments just for this kind of kink-." 

"And I already told you they don't interest me. _You_ interest me. Mutual domination. Mutual submission. Finally having a _release._ No more holding back Blossom. For either of us." He muttered. 

"... This is insane." She murmured and shook her head. "You're putting words… thought in my head that… they're not mine! They're just your… your fucking with my mind! Psychological warfare!" His head went back into the wall. "and I'm not falling for it!" A hiss. 

"That's not a flat out rejection I see. Is my undeniable logic finally getting to you?" He seized both her hands and removed them from his shirt collar. "But you're right. Springing such a life changing revelation on you all at once is a bit much isn't it Kitty?" 

"You need to stop calling me that." She hissed. "And you also need to stop putting words in my-!" 

"So I should put something else in there instead? Or maybe it shouldn't be your mouth but something else. She didn't like that glint in his eye or that smirk or the fact that - DOH! Had she gone and fallen for the exact same trap as before-!? 

"Brick… don't you _da-mmph!?"_

It should have been disgusting, an acrid dirty ashy taste but like a true paradox instead Brick Jojo tasted smoky but not… a gross smoke but a warm, almost campfire like…her hands moved not of their own will, their own volition, no they went stiffly around his neck, and he was some evil puppet master pulling those invisible strings, closer, tighter, clearly Blossom wasn't in her own right mind. No she was… possessed… yes. The devil had possessed her. 

That was it. Yes so Blossom truly had no control over her own actions so if she happened to part her own lips and let that foul, surprisingly not forked, tongue into her mouth why… it was hardly her fault. Yes… completely not… Blossom's fault. How her towel remained she had no idea, somewhat… irritating in a strange sense. Ugh, must have been a powerful spell this devil here had put her under, and the audacity he had keeping that jacket unbuttoned… truly rude. 

Brick grasped her hands and broke the stolen kiss. "Well, wasn't that interesting." The haze over Blossom's consciousness immediately broke into scalding crystal clear focus and she clapped a hand over her burning mouth and oh… oh God what had she just-! 

"That didn't just happen." 

"Oh it did." He clicked open his cigar case and nonchalantly caught her fist in mid punch. "It very much did and so I rest my case _Pussycat._ " 

She said nothing. What was she supposed to say!? She'd just-! He'd just-! 

"But...as fun as it's been playing with you Kitty-.." he cupped her chin, "Crime never sleeps, and my night has only just begun." His thumb again trailed her bottom lip "oh no worries, nothing for you to worry about, you can go back to your night off. No one will bug you for the rest of the night- promise." He winked. 

"Oh and how the hell do you know that?" She snapped. 

That laugh was dark. "Oh, I have my ways- I can assure you Blossom. No crime is going to bug you for the rest of the night. Just call it a…" the cigar went between his lips. "Jojo guarantee." 

Did Blossom want to know what that meant. Not really. She should ask of course, but… it was her night off. She'd investigate tomorrow… yes first thing tomorrow. 

"But as for your _other_ problem. Well-." He lit the cigar with a smirk before digging in his shirt pocket and then waving a business card in her face. The audacity, really. A criminal with goddamn business cards. Now Blossom had seen everything. 

"Thanks but no thanks- HEY!" He'd only tucked the card neatly in her towel between her breasts like- Like-!. 

"No need to answer now Babe, just think about it. Preferably when you're lonely tonight and in need of some… inspiration later. Well actually yes, definitely think of me later Babe." 

"You- You-!" She snarled and he cupped her chin. 

"We'll be in touch Kitty. See you real soon." That tickle under her chin was both utterly demeaning and...made her toes curl and she hated it! Yes she absolutely positively _hated_ it! And HEY! How dare he walk away without giving her the last word! Like hell was Brick Jojo getting the last word on Blossom Utonium! Like HELL! 

"That's right you, y-you- you keep on walking!" He waved her off sarcastically as the smoke billowed in the air. "Oh and by the way- as _fascinating_ as that little monologue of yours was I can assure you wholeheartedly in fact that there is _nothing_ further from the truth- now fuck off! You hear me! You're wrong! You're absolutely wrong!" He sarcastically waved her indignation off as he just strode away. 

Good riddance. Go. Yes. Blossom time awaited her though she'd have to clean her bedspread now because he probably got ash on it! And ugh, she'd have to redo her entire laundry schedule and today was the only day she had time to do all of it- so- so-! WAS THAT ASH ON HER FLOOR!? Was she going to have to clean ash off her nice clean floor! Brick Jojo's ash!? 

She clenched her teeth. Well then again what made it _any_ different from any of Blossom's other encounters. Glass, stone, wood, cloth… chip crumbs… pizza boxes… wine spills… beer stains… just leave a mess, never clean it up and Blossom would just have to… sit and take it like….like… 

_A pretty little statue in bed_

"... Wait." 

He stilled and she averted her gaze from that cruel smirk. 

"Yes?" He chuckled. 

"... You made a mess." He cocked his head. 

"And?" 

"So clean it up." 

"Oh?" He folded his arms. "And who's gonna make me… _pussy… cat?"_

_Badumdumdumdum._

And oh… that was it! Fuck self control! Fuck it! 

"I am." It was her voice but at the same time it wasn't, and it was Blossom's hand that grabbed him by the scruff and threw him into a wall. He looked up at her, his eyes wild and glowing and he licked the thin trail of blood that was leaking from the side of his mouth with that joker grin. It made her skin chill… but at the same time…

Something else went through her too. Something raw...something...primal even. A racing tremor in her very being. She raised her hand with a small tremble. What… what was-? 

And then… he laughed. Blossom stiffened and turned towards the hateful mockery. Brick only grinned more with that bloodstained mouth and crooked a finger. 

"Here kitty kitty." He crooned. Oh _fuck it!_ Her night off was ruined! Her home was invaded! And he just kept _laughing_ at her like a deranged hyena as she pinned him to the floor! Stop laughing! Was this a joke to him!? 

"What the _fuck_ is so funny you egotistical _pig!"_

Brick the oafish swine only gave one last loud guffaw before he cleared his throat and pointed up...then down. Up...down… up...doooow- OH DEAR GOD! 

The pink Puff immediately scrambled up from stop him and near flew to the other wall. Brick though… Brick remained lying on the floor, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck… holy… _fuck."_ He rasped like he was… and then she saw the goddamn tent in his pants sticking out tall and proud for the world to see. 

Her cheeks flared. Oh. Well … this was a part of Brick Jojo's sexual psychology Blossom never in a thousand years had ever wanted to know about. Ever. No thank you. Noooo thank you… but… wait… did… did Blossom really have that much… of an effect on him? 

Well… well regardless-! She cleared her throat." Put… Put that away Brick." She said as calmly as possible because Blossom was not done innocent little dainty flower who had never seen… that part of the male anatomy. Oh no, she'd seen plenty! Plenty! 

"Well unless you're planning on taking care of it you're going to have to give me a minute or two Babe. Fuck… fuck that was hotter than even I thought." 

"What!? Me trying to _strangle_ you!?" Again… did Blossom… want to know about this… not...really. 

"No…" he exhaled. "no it was more than that, it was _real._ The danger, the adrenaline … fuck… just… _fuuuuck_." He let his head loll back. "Fuck Blossom… _fuck_ …." Now he stood up and he took three long strides towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders and without even a warning or semblance of self control the rabid dog once again had his tongue down her throat. Her eyes popped open but she was too shocked to even move. 

He ripped himself away and dear… _God_ he looked almost feral at that moment! She raised a hand and the pink shimmering tendrils of power drifted around her hands. A warning and the Rowdyruff seemed to calm at the sight of it. 

"You can go Brick." Blossom said sternly. "Now." 

The red streak was instant and soon all that was left was that lingering tobacco smell that God knows how long it would take to air freshen out of the place! 

And all because of such a ridiculous-! Such a ridiculous… she bit her lip. 

Nothing but nonsense. He was deluded or he was running out of ideas so he thought he'd try to trick her? 

Yes… trick her… that just be it. Like this card, surely it was a fake- a joker even, something not-. 

It was blank. There was literally nothing on this card save his name. … Well that was useful. Not. What a sorry excuse for a business card. Even Blossom's were better than that! Tch. Big bad crime boss her ass. 

She chucked it in the trash where it belonged. A shame it's perverted owner couldn't join it. 

The idea … the very _notion_ Blossom would… or even _could_ possibly agree to such… to such… 

It was nonsense… she turned back and returned to her… now ice _cold_ bath and god damn it Brick! 

Yes... just the idea was nothing... nothing but nonsense. 

-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Part 2 - Even the Cutest Cats have claws 
> 
> Blossom does "not" have a temper nor an "anger problem"! The whole idea is ridiculous! The wench deserved it! Why is Brick still following her! ; We also meet with Townsville's resident "huntsman" or to be more accurate "huntswoman", and two young bears who just want a peaceful life in their humble little cottage, even if one of them really doesn't know how to mind his own business...


	2. Part 2: Even the Cutest Cats still have claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: My use of the italian language is limited to two years of study in college, four years of translating for high school choir homework ( my state was and is still utterly ridiculous in terms of public school requirements) - use of Online translation software ( not google translate I promise) and my own current personal study of the language from the snarky owl man app which I can never spell right so I'm not even trying. 
> 
> Point is: I apologize profusely for any error. I am trying. I adore this language. It's my favorite Romance language to speak, read and yes sing. I'm just not fluent enough yet to be comfortable writing it without outside help. 
> 
> \---  
> Big bad wolf is rated M for now but will likely graduate to Explicit if it is necessary. Again I mean no offense to anyone.

**"Big Bad Wolf"**

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2:**

_Even the cutest cats still have claws_

**-o-o-o-**

_ We’ll be in touch…  _

Bullshit they'd be in touch. Blossom had debated alerting her doorman to the glaring safety problem those windows had but then she remembered that no one else was likely going to have the bright idea of climbing up thirty plus stories to interrupt Blossom’s bath time. So what was the point? None. Correct. 

Whatever, Blossom had handled worse. Much worse in her lifetime. 

_ HISSS _ . 

“Who’s a good girl! Yeah you’re a good girl-! Yeowch! Oh you silly little girl. Look Minnie- look it’s Mama!” The vet tech sent Blossom a sheepish smile, “I think she’s happy to see you!” 

Those flashing eyes said otherwise. Blossom was clearly in the doghouse err- cat house. Ala -  _ 'look what you did to me! You fiend! You bitch! I'm going to scratch all of your furniture tonight and knock all your dishware off the counter!'  _

Boomer snickered and handed her the carrier, her little girl curled into the blankets within and pointedly not looking at either of them. 

"She was good as gold." He said with a grin. 

"As soon as you got her asleep." Blossom retorted smoothly . Again the tech scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't feel bad, she doesn't like anybody." 

"She liked you. She wouldn't let any other cat near you, remember?" 

"How could I forget, my plan was to get your taxes settled. Turns out I got paid with a cat." 

"Hey now, Mike paid you!" He poked her in the brow. "We just got the devil cat outta our hair so if anything we gave you a  _ bonus."  _

"The devil cat is a bonus?" 

"... I mean she likes you." He mumbled. Blossom patted her friend's cheek. "No, I mean it, it's a beautiful thing to see two individuals who are just destined, the cat chooses their forever friend. That's the rule." He held a finger up sagely. Blossom chuckled. 

"They choose huh?" A claw stuck from the airhole and caught her blouse. She sighed and gently removed it before bending to Minnie's level. "That right sweetie, did you choose me to be your Mama?" A leathery tongue touched her finger through the caged door and licked it though she was growling at the same time. Blossom giggled. "Seems to be a thing with me." She mumbled. "Cats, dogs… pigs." 

"Hm? What was that?" 

"Nothing. How much do I owe?" 

"On the house." The vet came strolling in with a grin as he rubbed his hands on his coat. "You do our finances so I don't have to? Yeah Min here is a VIP. Ain't that right sweetie-." The carrier jolted from the lunge and Mike Believe hastily pulled back. "Oh Minnie, you're as  _ sweet  _ as ever." 

"Guess the spaying didn't work huh." 

"It was a long shot, some ladies are just a bit more… high strung than others." 

"Like Buttercup?" Boomer mumbled and Mike elbowed him. 

"Let's not insult our finance goddess here's… unique little sister okay babe?" Mike said quickly. "Seriously Bloss, I can't thank you enough, I'm totally going to hire a full time bookkeeper soon just-." 

She put a hand up. "Mike as far as I'm concerned you're family. Treat little Boomer here well and focus on getting your clinic off the ground." 

"Little?" The blond pouted. "How am I little? I'm taller than you!" 

She snorted, "You'll always be the little Boomer in the library sneaking animal books home in your backpack to me buddy. Get used to it." She ruffled his hair. 

"Bloss! Quit it! Mike!!! Make her stop!" 

"Sorry babe, I know better than to challenge a Puff." He said between laughter. 

"Traitor!" Boomer whined and quickly began fixing his hair. "Why do I deal with you." He muttered. 

"Cause you looooove me." 

"Yeah and you drive me craaaaaazy." 

The two beamed and Blossom couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful thing, seeing two people in such an innocent but true love. It hadn't been easy of course, Boomer had been terribly frightened when he'd shown up at the Utonium's door that late night, shivering, drenched from rain and in tears. She still didn't know the extent of the events that drove the Jojo brothers to break off into their own gang, Boomer simply wouldn't speak of it, and when his brothers had shown up days later, they'd been just as mum about it. 

Unlike his brothers however, Boomer hadn't been drawn back into that world. He'd worked hard, gone to school at last and begun working at an animal shelter, met a fellow volunteer, a veterinary student named Mike Believe, they'd fallen in love, established their home, abd set forth on their careers and dreams for the future together. 

Boomer Jojo, therefore to many , was indeed the "lucky" one. 

"Well, I think I should get this little prima donna home." Blossom murmured. "Thanks guys." 

"No prob Bloss." Mike gave a salute but Boomer took the carrier.

"I'll walk you out. I'm heading out anyway. You want an Octi special babe?" 

"You know it. You two bringing Min to see Madame Doolittle?" He snickered. 

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I wasn't planning on it seeing as she utterly hates this carrier but I take it is still determined to tame the beast?" 

"She's taking it as a personal challenge. Bubbles Utonium can tame any beast. Big or small. You know that." 

"Lots of luck." Mike muttered. 

"Aw be nice hon." 

"I  _ am  _ nice but no offense but that's seriously the  _ bitchiest  _ cat I've ever met! Like Bloss, I'm saying this as a seasoned professional: you ever bring a guy home and find this cat in his lap-  _ marry him."  _

"Ha ha, very funny." 

“I’m serious! Boom what do I always say-.” 

“ _ There is no greater judge in character than an animal.” _ Boomer recited grandly. 

“That’s right. Now don’t leave Madam Doolittle waiting- and you be a good girl Minnie-.” Another lurch and Mike backed from the carrier. “You’re only doing that because I stuck a needle in your butt! It was nothing personal! Lord.” 

“She forgets nothing.” 

“Yippee for me.” He drawled. Boomer pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re the best vet this side of Townsville honey. Minnie is just a picky bitch.” He leaned closer. “Like her mommy...” 

“I heard that!” The two snickered and Blossom picked up the carrier in a tiff. Well she wasn’t about to stand here and be  _ insulted _ . “If you two are done mocking your  _ finance goddess _ , I’ll be on my way.” 

“Alright, alright, it was a joke Bloss! God, Octi-tea? Creme no sugar. Got it..” Another quick kiss and then Boomer jogged over to catch up with her, "C'mon don't be like that, Bloss-! Wait uppp!!!" 

The man was lucky Blossom was a nice person. 

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, I'll stop." 

"Good." She adjusted Minnie's carrier and those growls sounded ominous. "I also don't think it's a good idea today Boom. Listen to her." 

"You know your sister Bloss, she's determined to get the "cute kitty to like her" and she conveniently forgets that even the cutest cats still have claws too." He shook his head with a smirk. 

"Exactly think of my furniture!" Blossom whined. 

The quaint part of Townsville that was known as the “Village” was vibrant today. All the small mom and pop stores and establishments so to speak were enjoying this bright sunny day. 

“I swear Townsville’s the biggest “small town” I know.” He murmured and returned the wave from Mrs. Patterson at the florist. Blossom nodded at her slight cheers and exuberant waves in her own direction from locals. 

“Mm, it is isn’t it.” 

“Yeah but it’s not small enough to have  _ pigs  _ a common sight at the vet clinic but _wolves_ on the other hand....” She winced and his eyes narrowed. “Yeah no I heard you before, don’t think you’re getting out of it, what’d Brick do now?” The blond former Rowdyruff folded his arms. “Am I gonna have to beat im’ up because I will. I’ll enjoy it too.” 

“Brick was just… Brick.” She shrugged. “You know him, not a filter in that… entire...body of his “ The image of the lean muscle and those leering red piercing looks went through her head briefly and she quickly slashed them away and stuck them with the other… bad naughty thoughts. Just stick them in the naughty Blossom trunk in the back of her brain. Yes. Everyone had one of those! 

Boomer was giving her a withering look. 

“What?” she said innocently. 

“You know what. What’d he say?” He folded his arms. 

“Nothing unusual, just the usual Brick kind of...nonsense." She scolded herself internally for how she said his name- all... Breathless sounding ( from irritation only she could assure you) but Boomer of course picked up on it right away and oh hell...protective bull alert. 

“Yup, yup I’m gonna kill him.” he said simply. 

“Boomer-.” She said with a sigh. A long suffering one in fact. 

“No I mean it!” He threw his hand in the air, “Bloss, he doesn’t understand what the fuck a  _ boundary  _ is and he never has! For God’s sake you're dating someone and he still-!” The rant began and Blossom winced again. 

Oh...right. Boomer had liked Henry hadn’t he? Damn it. She was never going to hear the end of this one.

She averted her gaze and he stopped in mid insult towards his brother’s intelligence. 

“Oh… Oh no, c’mon Blossom- He was a  _ good one!”  _

_ Not in bed.  _

“No spark what can I say.” She clutched the handle of Minnie’s carrier and quickened her pace but unfortunately Boomer’s legs were just as long so he was able to  _ easily  _ keep up with her and oh...Oh Hell. “Nothing happened.” 

“So you were with him.” 

“He robbed a  _ bank _ !” She threw her free hand in the air. “What was I supposed to do, let him get away with it!?” 

“It was your night  _ off _ !” He retorted. “Why didn’t you call Bubbles!” 

What a lovely breeze that was. Just look at all the pretty Spring flowers high up in the branches. How  _ lovely _ ! 

“Blossom.”

Seriously was there a prettier season than Spring?? Oh of course there wasn’t! Ahh feel that breeze! 

“Blossom. Stop ignoring me.” 

Oh and listen to those cute little birds chirping away-! 

_ “Meow.”  _

“BLOSSOM!” 

She flinched and those big blues were deadly. God damn it, what was it with X and making big blue eyes so dangerous! Unfair is what it was. 

“I was in the neighborhood!” She tapped her foot. “I knew it wasn’t a big deal, I won quite easily actually. “Both fights.” She mumbled the last part and Boomer growled. “It was nothing new Boomer! It was just… Brick being himself.” 

“That’s…. What I’m afraid of.” He muttered. “Okay, seriously what’d he do? He didn’t you know….” She tightened her grip on the handle.   


_ Forever condemned to be a pretty little statue in bed  _

It burned in her pocket. Still, like a molten weight almost. Such a useless… simple little card. Not that she was ever going to use it! Tch! The idea was… 

“He… was slightly more… pushy this time. Yes. A bit more than normal. Propositioned me for a bit...more than a fight.” That was an understatement but it was also probably the tamest way of describing his… wildly... _ insulting  _ little “offer” that just- it made Blossom’s blood boil! Near burn thinking of it! In anger! 

Her lips tingled. Damn it. 

“He never fucking learns.” Boomer snapped. “I swear, maybe one of these days I  _ will  _ hit him I mean… fuck I’m sorry Blossom.” He shook his head. “He just sees life as one big cosmic joke, it’s ridiculous.” 

“Joke? Funny… he seemed… pretty serious.” She mumbled this time but Boomer waved it off. 

“No, trust me, he’s just pulling your leg, just ignore it but seriously what happened with Henry? You guys were getting along so well.” 

_ Because you get bored… and resentful. Deep down you hate having to hold back don't you? Oh I know you'd never admit it, but it's true. You have to hold yourself back and you fucking can't stand it can you?" _

“....sometimes it just happens Boomer.” 

“Yeah I know… still sucks though, I thought for sure this time you know.” He buzzed his lips. "Just uh… Bloss." He murmured. "Be careful of Brick though will ya-." Her fingers curled around the handle more. "He's got a way… to him. Just… I don't want to see him try to pull you into his pack you know?" 

"His pack?" 

"Yeah, you know, Brick just…" he ran a hand through his hair and shielded his eyes somewhat from the sun. "My brother… has a way of… I dunno like he pulls them in. It's like this almost "alpha" dog thing, it's weird." Another sigh. 

"He's just your brother Boomer and I can handle myself and him. I have for years." Really she didn't understand the sudden concern, this was hardly new…. But Boomer still gave her a hard look. 

"Yeah, and I barely got out, don't be like me Bloss, stick with Henry's… train the puppies to adore you… don't go for a wild wolf because sooner or later you'll get bit." 

“Boomer-.” She laughed but… he didn’t join in.

"Just...avoid the big bad wolf Little Red. It's all I'm saying." 

And a chill went through her despite how… ridiculous that had sounded… 

Boomer's look was deathly serious. 

"Boomer… it's really not that big a deal. No- honest he's just being his usual….special Brick self." The growling from the carrier was ominous. "Oh I know sweetie you want out, well looks like we might have to skip the meet and greet, someone wants freedom." She laughed. 

"Blossom." 

"Give Bubbles my regards, okay Minnie time to go home ready to fly?" 

"Bloss- you know Mike says don't fly with-!" 

What could Blossom say… Minnie just...kind of wanted out there. 

She wasn't running. 

Of course not. 

-o-o-o-

It was so good to be the Boss. No to be  _ king.  _

Brick Jojo would admit to relishing in the fear in these grown men’s faces at just a single indifferent look from behind his desk. 

“Denied.” He said and returned to the actual work that mattered on his desk. The man still didn’t move. “I said denied.” he lit his cigar, not a Cuban unfortunately but meh those would come. 

“Yeah well why! I did all the shit I was sposed’ to! Me and my Boys deserve a fair chunk of-!” 

Brick snorted and leaned forward, steepling his hands and taking a deep puff. Heh puff. He caught Butch’s eye hidden in the shadows as he was, he looked perturbed more than usual and this gangly associate of the loudmouth in front of him paled somewhat. Well as far as Brick could tell. That was an unfortunate accident that had befallen these gentlemen wasn’t it. 

“You fucked up a simple job. So much that Butch and me had to come and fix it. Your test was elementary and yet you still managed to fail it Ace.” Another puff. 

“There wasn’t sposed’ to be a Puff out man! Ace snarled. “We were ready for the coppas’ not the goddamn puffy bitches!” 

“So you suck at thinking on your feet- real useful to us.” Butch snorted and the two of them well now they looked more like unripe pickles than the deep green. Guess Brick couldn’t blame them, Butch  _ was  _ massive, a sentient grizzly bear let’s face it, “Don’t blame your utter incompetence on the Puffs, you’ve been dealing with em’ for years and you still haven’t learned shit, seriously Boss can we just oust em’ at this point, they’re annoying.” 

“Tch! Yeah! That’’d be nice, why don’t you lot get rid of those girls!” 

“Acccccce, ssssssshhhh!” 

Brick chewed on the edge of the cigar and watched the wisps of smoke trail in the air in a sultry curve, look hard enough and he could see another type of  _ curve  _ hovering in the air. Covered barely by soap suds but hinting at that mouth watering snack within. He’d been fucking with her of course, mostly. She  _ had  _ left the window open and tch, how could he resist- besides he’d gotten the confirmation he’d needed. She’d sent the loser packing and she was at her breaking point. 

He’d seen the glimmer in her eyes during that final moment, the thrill and excitement when he’d been at her “mercy”- well his allowed mercy. Oh he knew there was something “dark” in that sparkling good girl persona. Something that was crawling to the surface and Brick would be ready, net in hand to catch the feral kitty cat when she finally broke through and lashed out. 

And oh Brick couldn’t  _ wait _ . No, not at all. 

But judging from that glint… he wouldn’t have long to wait either. He’d given her a hint of power, complete and undisciplined  _ power _ at last, she’d drunk it up, inhaled it, and he had no doubt soon she'd become utterly addicted to it and once that happened… well… he hadn’t been lying. His gaze flicked to the spot next to him on those elegantly carved arm rests- he could just see long shapely legs and tight curves pressed against him as he held her close, whispering in his ear-  _ yes. No. Maybe so. _

How would she look at these idiots he wondered idly. Would she be compassionate, the humanity lacking in how the Rowdy’s did business... . or would and this was more likely in Brick’s  _ humble  _ opinion- would she have already lost her patience and either flounced off or ordered them… removed so to speak. The cool breeze in his ear, the most horrifying thing in Townsville, that low melodic whisper in his ear that could either save or condemn anyone who got in their way. 

“Just think about it man-sir! Just, Gang green and Rowdyruff even split, fifty fifty! We bring the Puffs down and-!” Butch openly snorted this time and Brick gave the sputtering buffoon a withering look. Interrupting Brick from his pleasant dreams. He didn’t really like  _ rude  _ individuals by the way. Upstarts…. People who didn’t know their  _ place.  _

Like this one. He didn't like this one. The  _ sleaze  _ just emanated from him, from every pore you could smell how disgusting a man he was. He'd had his uses, he'd been desperate to be a "big wig" but he could just hear the low voice in his ear warning him to  _ 'stay away from men like Ace'  _ and she'd be right. 

"Do you ever stop talking long enough to actually listen to what you're saying or are you just that arrogant?" Brick drawled and Ace's babbling ceased. He chewed on his cigar for a moment before speaking again, the pause just prolonged the growing unease in the arrogant bastard. Good. Know your place shithead. 

For a moment however he also saw a flash of anger, resentment even from the older man, oh, how quaint. 

"You know I really highly doubt you do and that is a damn riot because." He leaned back against the chair. "No one else does either." Brick gestured vaguely to Butch who stepped forward. 

"Aw c'mon! C'mon man! We could do it! We could end those bitches once and for all!" Butch rolled his eyes. 

"He really don't know how to read a room does he? Tch. How the hell have you managed to live this long?" 

A misfortune no doubt. The thin man was seized by the arms at the small signal. 

"Hey what gives-!?" 

"I've run out of patience Ace." His eyes flicked to Butch who tightened his grip. "And I'm tired of your pathetic excuses." He took one last deep inhale. Prolonging and milking the drama of the moment as long as possible. 

"Get him out of here Butch." He waved off the yelling protests as his brother dragged the turd out the door while the other gangly one hustled behind them, of course pausing to give a frightened look over his shoulder at Brick who must have looked hell of a sight he would admit. 

The door slammed and he leaned back. Damn… damn it was good to be king. 

"You serious man?" Butch had returned. "Seriously, why you waited this long I dunno." 

"I don't pay you to know shit Butch, I just need you to look scary and make grown men piss themselves." 

His brother rolled his eyes, and grabbed a glass and bottle of Scotch from Brick's desk. Funny, he hadn't asked but meh whatever. 

"He gonna be a problem you think?" Brick took a glass himself. 

"He was yelling about how the ' _upstarts_ ' will be sorry so probably yeah." Butch shrugged. Brick however only nodded, 

"Like I figured." 

"You using him as a rat?" 

"A blind naked mole rat. Yes. He'll go running to some rival of ours and then after a while, we'll offer him a deal he can't resist. Then once we get the info we need, they'll off the traitor. Hands kept clean." 

"Just like Daddy wanted." The massive man leaned back on the chair, "The ape was a fool." 

"We made a promise Butch, Rowdyruff Boys will never kill. We'll steal, cause chaos and shit… but we won't  _ kill _ ." 

"Even if the fucker deserves it " he gestured to the door. 

"Especially then. Mojo raised us to be classy criminals. Not thugs. Remember" 

All he got was a snort, "Yeah, Pops would be pretty happy seeing you in that big chair. It's what he always wanted…. Speaking of family ties though, you hear from-." 

"But onto business." Brick interupted and Butch quieted as Brick stubbed the cigar. "Any… new updates on our little Red riding hood?" 

His brother's eyes climbed skyward and with a sigh, a long suffering sigh it sounded like - rude- he took a manilla envelope and slid it over the desk. Brick wasn't eager by the way, he was just efficiently in a hurry enough to rip it clean open and dump the packets in the floor. 

Blossom Utonium stared up at him. At work. At the grocery store. One man was next to her in one photo. Another man had taken his place in the next. He snorted. 

"Moving on already is she?" He murmured and cradled his Scotch. "Oh little kitty, little kitty, when will you learn pussycat. Whenever will you learn?" 

"You know I feel like some kind of creepy stalker here and I'm just the one getting paid." He folded his arms. "but can we at least ixnay on the pet names while I'm in the room?" 

"Tch, baby." She had a pretty boring daily routine it seemed, not much variety. A damn shame for someone who used to have a rip roaring adventure every three days it seemed like once upon a time. He examined the subtle changes in expression, one was a half smile, another a wry look of sheer polite indifference, and then he found the jackpot. 

"Oho… what's  _ this _ ? Blossom Utonium having a temper tantrum it looks like in public?" 

"Someone took her drink this morning. She's got a crazy specific order." Butch shrugged. 

"Caramel vanilla with soy milk, three pumps of espresso." Brick said offhand. "So what she got in the chick's face and-." His eyebrow raised. 

"How did you….?" He shook his head. " Never mind. Just yeah she froze the chick's coffee and said her bag was a cheap knock off only…" he cleared his throat. 

"Don't leave me hanging." 

"... Only the cheapest Jons would bother with so maybe she should upgrade." 

"The bag?"

"No the Jon. Then the bitch tried to slap her and she got coffee dunked on her"

Brick barked out a laugh as Butch muffled his own laugh. "I'll admit, seeing a Puff of all people lose her shit about coffee of all things was...a sight." 

"She's losing it." Brick said gleefully. "She can't handle it much longer. She's gonna end up breaking a car or street lamp or something at this point" 

"Or someone's face." Butch mumbled."But ...yeah no...okay I'll admit you prob have gotten to her a bit.. yeah but man… you  _ sure  _ this is a good idea, like you  _ really  _ think you can handle…?" 

The crime lord put a hand up. "Butch, brother dear, let me worry about that, just keep getting me the Intel." 

Butch narrowed his eyes, "Sure, sure we gonna do another fake robbery too." 

"I was right though wasn't I: like  _ clockwork;  _ Day off or not she heard it was me and came  _ running.  _ She's completely head over heels for me, it's just that stubborn pride of hers holding everything up." 

Butch still didn't look convinced. He'd see soon enough. They all would. 

Brick wasn't known in the criminal circles as "The Big bad Wolf" for nothing after all. 

He caressed a particularly flattering picture of the pretty red riding hood before he stood. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Where you goin'?" 

"Out." He rubbed his palms together. "Looking at the time, I think I might be due for a nice afternoon coffee." 

-o-o-o-

_ Oh what the fuck…. No… not again--!!!  _

The fist slammed on the table again and again and pretty soon Detective Buttercup Utonium's head joined with it because-  _ FUCK!  _

Another one. Another fucking missing person's case but uggggh! What the fuck!? And this one was weirdest of all of em'! 

The picture was of a heavy set middle aged woman the wrong side of forty, judging from the yellowed teeth a chain smoker, and from the redness around her eyes, likely a pot smoker on the weekends. She wore clothes too small for her, likely "borrowed" from her seventeen year old daughter's closet. Typical housewife, stay at home mom, and probably felt unfulfilled in life. 

**Catherine Fredman**

**Age: 45**

Her daughter had reported her missing this morning. Never came back from yoga class, wallet was found in pristine condition in a brown paper bag with daughter's name on it on their porch. Typically the usual suspects were rounded up, but Buttercup had hit a dead end there. Husband was so inconsolable he could barely speak, the daughter and younger brother were mystified, both parents only children, and they lived a typical suburban lifestyle. 

No drugs. No money hyjinks. Nothing but a middle aged soccer mom whose wallet ended up in a paper bag on their stoop. 

Just like Stephanie Giuliano, a twenty seven year old paralegal, bombastic body, real popular with the coworkers, dating an up and coming attorney. Seemed to be the luckiest girl in the world. 

Then good ole' Joey had found her wallet in his car after a trip to the grocery store ran long. 

Or Christina Huang. 32. Baker. Had a huge corporate breakfast to make three hundred breakfast muffins for. Wanted to impress the boss. Opened the shop early, got to work, kept going until noon. Took a quick walk to the bank. 

Neighbor found the bag in their mailbox. 

Gina Harrington. 22. Kindal Josette. 30. Iman Zerrif. 19. Ericka Lincoln: 23. And more and more. This pile of case files was only growing. She knew they'd have to alert the public soon but city hall was antsy and didn't want a panic! So Buttercup couldn't exactly issue a warning saying basically  _ all  _ women stay home! 

Well she could technically but the chief would eat her alive. Seriously, she missed Puff work. All Buttercup had to do back then was punch and  _ voila _ : instant answers. 

Damn bureaucracy. She dug in her desk and pulled out a pack of smokes. She was going in break and it wasn't like her sister was here to harp on about her shitty habits. 

… she'd have to warn them soon. Just because Chief was telling her and the others working on it to stay quiet didn't mean she was gonna be. 

Blossom and Bubbles were both lovely women and on the outside at least looked beautifully vulnerable. Delicate and dainty. The perp would regret it pretty quickly sure but Buttercup needed him alive unfortunately. 

At least it was nice outside. It just got too stifling in there, God she hated it. At least ten women missing and not one body found: What the fuck man… she hopped the wall and sat on it listlessly. 

"Need a light?" She looked down. Those eyes looked nothing but amused and Buttercup hated them. So why she offered her hand and hoisted the redhead up was honestly no one else's business. Plus those heels had no business existing let alone being balanced in but somehow Princess Morebucks' had managed both.

"You're not going to tell my sisters are you?" Princess, though nowadays she preferred "Prin" seeing as it was less… obnoxious on her name tags, only filched a cigarette of her own and lit it with the tip of Buttercup's. 

"Buttercup dear, when was the last time either of them even deigned to speak to me? Honestly I just make  _ one  _ little comment." 

"You  _ did  _ call Blossom a-." Prin put a finely manicured hand up. 

"It was a mere  _ observation _ . There was  _ no  _ chemistry between those two, their body language was laughable, and look at that turns out I was right. So no I'm not going to apologize for saying your sister is a  _ man-eater _ ." 

Buttercup snorted. "You're not wrong." 

"I know I'm not. I never am. Best in the business thank you." 

"Don't say that to them." 

"Oh but I will. I will, I  _ will  _ \- it's not my fault it's an absolute scream to see Bossy Blossy get so high strung." She blew smoke out listlessly. "Tell me has she killed anyone yet?" 

"No Prin." 

"Damn, I'd love to get a look at that brain." 

Buttercup shook her head but the freckled redhead suddenly leaned forward.

"You're not sleeping again. Don't make me recommend  _ another  _ intervention." 

"Can you get out of my face Dr. Diva!" 

"Damn straight I am." The psychologist began to pace somewhat. "It's the Paper Bag guy isn't it?"

"Who else. No one even knows what the fuck to call him to the media yet, no bodies no nothing." Buttercup buzzed her lips. "I've never been so pissed to  _ not  _ find a body before." 

"You think they're dead?" 

"What else?" 

"Human trafficking?" 

Ughhhh. Buttercup slumped over. "That was one of our thoughts but this latest victim? Tch-.  _ ' No way is someone gonna traffic some fat soccer mom.'  _ -." 

"Oh how delightfully sexist, ableist and down right gross all at the same time. Chief Harold I presume?" 

"Oh the very same." 

"Clearly the man has never heard of fetish or kink." Princess drawled. "Not all trafficking is for sex by the way." 

"Don't I know it, but nothing connects these women.  _ Nothing _ . Different ages, races, economic classes,  _ nothing _ . The only thing I got is these are all biologically women with lady parts. I can't exactly go on channel 18 and tell Townsville to keep their vaginas and tits off the streets." 

"There's got to be some kind of connection, killers never choose at random." 

"Well this one does, he sees a woman alone and acts, takes her to God knows where but leaves all identifying shit behind and just so nicely gives it back. So we have a  _ considerate _ potential serial killer." 

"Well it is Townsville." 

"Don't I know it." One last drag before the cigarette ended up under her shoe. Prin frowned before finishing hers as well, and taking the hand Buttercup offered without thinking to help her down the wall. She's polite, sue her. 

"So maybe it's really not a killer. But a form of trafficking." Prin began typing on a tablet. "Buttercup think about it, these women  _ really  _ have nothing else that links them?" The detective shrugged. 

"Nothing. They don't even know each other."

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"Welcome to my life." 

"No, that  _ really  _ doesn't make sense- there's got to be something." Buttercup just shrugged and Prin narrowed her eyes. "gimme that file." 

"Are you even assigned to this?" She said dryly. 

"I am now." She said shortly. "But this doesn't make sense, because otherwise this screams either murder or trafficking. But the paper bags are what's throwing me off." She bit her way too plump lip. What? You couldn't not notice that! "It could be a statement, a kind of trademark… the total erasure of these womens' existence." 

"But if it was a killer wouldn't they want to stay clear?"

"Normally yes but… what if it's an initiation. Organized crime?" 

"Why the fuck would they kidnap a soccer mom?" 

"Drugs?" 

"No, she's so clean it's creepy but genuine. Nothing, even the teenagers are clean." 

"Jesus. It's really that random… fuck… it could be anyone next." 

"Exactly, hence why my life sucks right now. I can't exactly go to City Hall and tell them oh tell anyone with titties or vajajay's to stay the fuck outta sight until further notice. I have no intention of turning Townsville into Gilead." 

"Touché." She shook her head. "I take it you warned your sisters though?" 

"Course I did, but they're the ' _ Puffs'  _ we can handle anything before fucking bedtime." She paused. "...How do you get home at night?" 

"You know Daddy cut me off after that... " _unfortunate announcement_ " of mine." She air quoted listlessly, "But to save face I still have the chauffeur if I ask whenever I need it and God knows the man is desperate to keep me quiet. So yes Buttercup, I have a ride, every evening I go to the corner and wait for at most ten minutes." 

Buttercup bristled. _Bastard_. 

"Alone?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Not anymore you don't. You got a carpool now until further notice to and from work." 

"How blithely heroic of you." Her hand went on Buttercup's shoulder. "Still saving the day I see…" 

It was too fucking warm in here. It was stupid. 

"Always it's my job to protect you...and all the other citizens!" She said quickly and that look in the redhead's eyes softened and...damn it stop looking at her like that! It ain't cool! Reverse psychology or some shit! Just...just-!! "A-Anyway… did you hear about Blossom?" Change the subject. Change it now. 

"You mean her pouring the coffee on that rude bitch's knock off Gucci? Oh of course darling, I laughed my ass off. Seriously are we  _ sure  _ she hasn't killed anyone yet?" 

"No, she's just uh…" 

"In need of being laid." 

"Prin!" 

"What? I'm a psychologist. This is what I do. She needs to find a release of pent up frustrations and sex is honestly the best cure. Does she even own a-?" 

"Don't." Buttercup put her hand up. "I. Don't. Want. To. Think. About. That. Thank. You." 

"Tch, prude." 

"It's my  _ sister!"  _

That laughter was loud, obnoxious and not in the slightest way cute but it soon trailed. 

"Buttercup, if this  _ is  _ organized crime related… you do have an in- almost an asset." She bristled. "you know he wouldn't be very happy knowing a potential upstart is intruding on his territory…" 

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah I know, wolves are territorial but I wouldn't really call Brick Jojo an asset." 

"He might know something." 

"You think he's involved?" 

"Oh hell no." She waved it off. "Not Brick's style at all besides Mojo would kill him for falling so "low".." 

"Mojo's not around anymore." 

"Tell that to the cleanest Mob in Townsville." 

…  _ touché _ . "I suppose it wouldn't hurt seeing what is bussing around the underground." She muttered. Prin nodded. 

"So arrest him on a smaller charge and bring him back in?" 

Now… Buttercup snorted. "You know Brick's clever Prin, he has an alibi for everything, he can talk his way out of  _ anything  _ , fuck he even pays his taxes point blank no questions, never a single mistake, nothing, on paper he's squeaky clean!" She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "It's infuriating how a literal criminal on paper is cleaner than  _ me."  _

The redhead snorted but then sobered, "Well… at least we know he hasn't killed anyone. Mojo made that pretty clear in his will when it was read to the Villain coalition." Prin wrung a gold ring on her finger listlessly. "He didn't have much but old man Mojo had integrity as a villain. Why he insisted on leaving  _ me  _ something I'll never know."

"Think how my sister felt. I thought Brick was gonna have a cow when all those books were handed over to Blossom. She still has em' you know. Categorized and they live in her book shelf. Same order they were at Mojo's." 

"He was a villain but he was also good. Gotta love life's grey area ironies." 

It was true and she hated it. 

"Yeah well…. I don't like gray anything when it comes to crimes. So work your magic Doctor Diva, find me a killer… or an answer for these families at least. Gimme something to tell em'." 

"I'll do my best Puff." Another shoulder squeeze. "But I do mean it. If you don't start sleeping I'm going to pummel you." 

"Yeah yeah just… I also mean it. You don't go anywhere by yourself until we at least have  _ some  _ answers. Got it?" 

"Crystal." 

-o-o-o- 

Shockingly, there hadn't been a repeat of… that night. So again, so much for " _ we'll be in touch _ ". 

Shocker. A man lied. It was their species's favorite hobby after all. Blossom buzzed her lips and continued sipping her coffee at her favorite non Bubbles run coffeeshop. - not that she didn't adore her baby sister but she also had no interest in hearing about the latest world class gentleman the chipper blond duo had found that was utterly "perfect". 

Mm. Perfection. Right. Uh huh. No such thing. Those big blues should be classified a weapon of mass destruction at this point. Or at the very least one a license to carry was needed for. 

She snickered at her brilliant inner joke and continued to assess these utterly  _ fascinating  _ financial projections of whatever… this was. It had just been plopped on her work desk and told to sort it out by a frazzled admin who likely wasn't paid enough for this shit. 

Mm. She knew the feeling. Now see just because Blossom was technically a  _ genius  _ with numbers didn't mean she necessarily  _ liked  _ them. 

Especially because this particular accountant was an absolute fucking  _ moron _ . He had no business being well… anything let alone her technical  _ superior _ . Not that it mattered, he barely paid attention to anything save how tight her clothes were anyway. 

Blossom frowned and shifted her blazer, her phone was perpetually humming and she knew who it was and no, she was  _ not  _ interested in going over ' _ for a talk'.  _

She was embarrassed enough. That woman had just  _ enraged  _ her and that superior  _ attitude  _ just… just Blossom was a Powerpuff girl! Didn't that merit _some_ respect!? 

Apparently not, but still how  _ dare  _ that wench call her a "hag"- little bitch was lucky Blossom froze her fucking stolen coffee versus boiled it and set her cheap extensions on fire! Twit! 

Still though… such wasn't  _ proper  _ behavior for a Puff and she knew that. She was lucky that the bitch apparently had amassed a problem reputation already as a demanding rude customer and so the shop supported Blossom as a whole when she'd put the brat in her place but the Puff still felt terrible. 

Damned everything nice complex. She stirred her coffee listlessly. Damn conscience. Must have been nice not to have one. Like a certain red eyed cretin she happened to know….no. No, no Blossom. There was to be no thinking of that… that  _ pig  _ over this delightful coffee. No of course not. That  _ thing  _ didn't deserve an iota of Blossom's time- him or his… his  _ insulting  _ offer! 

Tch, anger issues? Ha! Blossom? Oh please. Did she look like her sister? No, Blossom was perfectly calm and collected, in full control of herself: at all times! 

All times! She sniffed imperiously and took another sip. How much time did she have left until she'd have to return with these asinine reports? Twenty five? Wonderful. 

"YOU!" 

Blossom sipped her coffee. The screeching was coming a young woman, couldn't have been less than in her early twenties. Twenty two maybe? She also had a distinctive New York accent which signalled this was a newcomer. Oh hell, she recognized it now. Ugh. Blossom _really_ should have taken lunch in the office today. 

Though her being a newcomer explained her prior belligerent behavior. The man next to her however, oh Blossom could see the writing on the wall; He was after all a good ten years older than his... Associate let's just call it that, and looking at the wild glint in both their eyes both were clearly high as a kite and he especially was glaring down at Blossom. 

_...oh you've got to be kidding me.  _

It was her lunch break. The world couldn't be serious

"That's her Vince! That's the bitch who destroyed my Gucci!"

_ Your fake Gucci you mean.  _

**_WHAM_ **

The fist that had just slammed on the table was large and almost comically bulbous. She looked up irritably and saw a rather rotund artificially muscled man leering down at her with a familiar twit hanging on his arm- the twig with bad blonde extensions was also pointing at her. 

The cafe had all begun to stare.. 

"Oh is that right! You gonna apologize!" He spat, ew. His breath was also foul, she ignored the morons. They'd be shuffled out shortly. "WELL!" 

Or...she saw a cop somewhat shrink into his seat. Clearly not one of Buttercup's squad or maybe it was who knew. Figures. Doesn't it just fucking figure. 

The triumph in this witch's eyes was truly galling. The attempt at intimidation by her… paramour here was nothing short of pathetic. She snorted. 

"Back off." She said. 

"Not until you apologize to my girl!" 

Her brow rose. Looking closer perhaps it was more of fifteen to twenty year difference. 

"Your daughter you mean?" She drawled. The man bristled and Blossom laughed. "Move along. No one here is intimidated by your attempts at being threatening. Don't make me call the police." She removed her reading glasses. He froze. 

_ And by police she meant Buttercup.  _

"Tch." He snorted but as was typical since his initial aggression didn't work or intimidate her he was now at an absolute loss at what to do. The drugs clearly racing through his system gave him plenty of reckless bravado but clearly with the way his eyes had suddenly widened and the deliberate backing away he finally had recognized her. 

Sugar, spice and everything fucking nice. Brilliant. Now fuck off. 

"It ain't worth it Babe. Let daddy buy you a new bag." 

_ A real one this time?  _

"But Vinnyyyyy I like  _ her  _ bag! Get me that one! Pleeeeeease!" 

Oh? Well perhaps it wasn't just him who was high as a kite. She stood and the man flinched back. Being a cradle robber not worth it so much now now was it? No doubt. 

"I'm actually quite attached to this bag. It's gotten me through a lot. It's not really your style little girl. Now move along." 

"I don't care!" She hissed. "You got your gross ass drink all over my Gucci so give me  _ your _ bag _." _

She looked down at her Alexander McQueen and then snorted. "Again, it's a little mature for you. I'll be keeping it. Last warning, don't piss me off." 

The girl was clearly ill informed and her partner… [let's go with that] wasn't able to stop her from lunging forward and yanking at the strap with a triumphant laugh. 

Until Blossom raised her palm ever so slightly and the  _ crunch  _ was sickening. She howled, and held her nose as the Puff daintily checked her nails. Damn it, chipped. She'd just had these filled! 

"WHAT THE FUCK!? VINNY DO SOMETHING! BEAT HER UP!" 

"Ah, definitely a newcomer. Welcome to Townsville." She gave a mock bow and turned her gaze to the cop in the booth desperately trying to hide his coffee and donut before she sailed past him. "You were no help." She mumbled drowning out the loud obnoxious crying behind her. 

No respect. No respect at all! Also, ew. She'd never understand such an….arrangement. 

_ Stomp. Stomp.  _

Or the power of drugs. Nope, never- only narcotics could seriously make a man bold enough and  _ stupid  _ enough to challenge a Puff in mid day. 

"HEY!" oh for the love of. 

"You don't give up do you." He rushed her. "oh clearly someone needs a nap." 

"I WANT THAT BAG VINNY!" 

Blossom grit her teeth. Were either of her sisters or even Princess Morebucks' as obnoxious as this twit? Tch, shockingly no. 

She dodged a ridiculously slow punch. Seriously, why were these people bugging her on her damn  _ lunch hour!  _ She wasn't even on duty yet! Just… fucking…-! 

"Don't let an old bitch push you around!" 

…  _ OLD!?  _ Oh… oh that was  **_IT!_ **

The fool went flying and she didn't care, they'd been needing to replace that goddamn stop sign for months! Now they could get a new one! It snapped clean in half and Blossom quickly sculpted a new one out of ice before spinning to avoid another kick. 

How… very…  _ IRRITATING!  _

And listen to that twat cheer as her… whatever he was to her was getting the shit beaten out of him by an irritated Puff! Oh well, why keep the fun to one person? There was plenty to go around! 

She screeched and fell flat on her ass from the sudden ice underneath her shoes, and Vinny dear went flying at her side. She screeched and dodged. 

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A- MMMPH!?" 

"I think the world is better off with you being quiet for a little while." The girl continued to pull at the ice cube lodged between her teeth. This Vince jumped back up and we'll the drug was clearly reaching it's apex- her arm went out and clocked him clean in the underside of the jaw. Knocking him out cold. 

And then the soft fluttering papers hit her head and papers!? Oh- oh no! Oh God! Sure enough the entirety of her project was on the ground scattered and flying everywhere and FUCK! 

She scrambled down and zipped to collect them but no no no-! One paper was flying dangerously and devastatingly too close to the storm gate across the street- no no-! PAGE 42!? NO NO,-!!! 

"Yoink." Only for it to be caught in a fist. "And once again the day is saved(!) Thanks toooooo-. Wait, a  _ Rowdyruff Boy?"  _ Brick mock gasped, 'well who'd'a thought." He sauntered across, waving the paper mockingly. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived Blossom." He licked his lips and she yanked the papers back. "Huh, well that's gratitude, you're welcome by the way." 

"What are you doing here? I'm not on duty! Go bother Buttercup!" 

"It's twelve thirty babe, I'm on my lunch break like a normal person." 

"Oh? Criminals get lunch breaks?" She snorted. 

"And coffee breaks, and vacation time…" He leaned in. "And dental. Excellent dental." He kissed his thumb mockingly. " _ abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo mio bellissimo gattino."  _

"You know I don't speak Italian  _ Don Jojo _ ." She seethed. 

"Mm, I know, isn't it great,  _ posso parlare delle tue magnifiche tette tutto il giorno e nessuno lo saprà."  _

"What does that even mean!?" 

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged belligerently. "Not my fault you didn't study it in college. You would have done good with some more  _ romance _ in your life I think." 

Were this one of those cutesy cartoons Bubbles still watched Blossom was pretty sure her vein would have popped out at that. "what business is it of  _ yours?"  _

He merely shrugged again, "Ah  _ , la mia bella _ , if you'd just allow me, I'd be more than happy to show you. Get you to  _ l'orgasmo."  _

She slapped his filthy mouth. "We are in public you-!" 

…. _ oh dear God.  _

Blossom turned stiffly around where two  _ civilians  _ lay in a sad pile...oh...oh God. She had attacked civilians. A Puff had beaten up two- albeit belligerent and confrontational- CIVILIANS!!! Oh… oh God. 

"Oh God I'm going to jail. Oh God oh God!" Jail was awful! The food was terrible! Buttercup would kill her! How would the accounts get done! 

...IT WAS TAX SEASON! 

Of course as Blossom was rightfully hyperventilating and lamenting her own stupidity stemming from the stupidity of others (!!) Brick wandered over to the two idiots. A muffled shriek issued but the fake blonde's bag was opened and…  _ WHOA!?  _

That...was a lot of coke. The guys pockets were searched and more baggies of what looked like pills spilled out. Brick whistled lowly. 

"Damn, what you doing trying to steal a damn bag, you could have bought four of em' with this haul. Tch. Amateurs." 

"They're  _ dealing?!"  _ She breathed. 

"Sure are, looks to me like you just had two belligerent crooks resisting Puffy arrest. Huh, that worked well for you didn't it?" 

"... Yes?" She squeaked and eh-!? "Why do you have zip ties in your pocket!?" She demanded. 

"Doesn't everyone? Oh, look at that, the cavalry has arrived." 

Again he was too close and she gave him no permission to touch her -! Let alone-!! He leered at her from over her knuckles which he'd just sullied with his warm lips. 

" _ A presto, mia bella gattina."  _ The italian rolled off his tongue before he sauntered away and- HEY! Blossom never said he could leave! The audacity! come back here-! 

"Miss Utonium!" Oh look who had finally finished his coffee and donut. How infuriatingly stereotypical. She narrowed her eyes. "It seems you uh settled this just fine-." 

"No thanks to you, dealer and junkie I don't know which is which but they were both carrying a good chunk of narcotics. I expect you to bring them in." 

"Oh… you're not going to?" 

She saw a dart of red heading into a nearby bookstore and her teeth grit. "I'm off duty. Handle it yourself." 

The sputtered protests behind her were insipid and not at all worth acknowledging: Pity, Buttercup had said there were still more than a few bad eggs who still hadn't taken retirement back from the days of "Officer" Brickowski though she still hesitated to call that lazy bum that title. It was like the Powerpuff girls really were the unpaid police force around here sometimes. 

How irritating, if that was the case the city should have at least offered them good dental. Whatever, the cashier barely looked up from the book she was engrossed in when Blossom walked in but she also noticed a faint somewhat sweet scent in the air. She scrunched her nose, cigar smoke, of course and Brick's brand was particularly putrid in her opinion. That smell  _ never  _ left. 

Sure enough he was leaning so  _ casually _ against a shelf seemingly engrossed in a random Tristan Prince novel. 

"Brick-!" 

He looked up before sliding a finger to his lips. "Shh, must you be so  _ loud _ ? We are in a bookstore- Pretty sure they don't need to hear you in LA." 

She checked at that but only for a moment(!) - "what do you think you're doing!" She hissed.

"Reading." He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what people normally do on their lunch break?' 

"You are  _ following  _ me!" 

He shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He slid the book carefully back on the shelf, in exactly the spot it had likely come from and that amount of care truly infuriated her. How dare he be a decent human being of any sort! "But at least I'm not loitering." He turned to the other side of the shelf. "No I'm actually looking for something perhaps it's  _ you  _ who is following  _ me _ ." 

Blossom grabbed her own book in response. "You wish Rowdyruff, no I'm simply looking for a new book myself like-!" She looked at the bodice buster cover in her hands and felt her cheeks warm before she hastily put it back. "I don't know yet but I'll know it when I see it!" He chuckled,

"Ah, the age old struggle, ' _ what should I read next' _ \- You want some recs?" 

"No thank you." She said quickly. "I'm fine on my own. Just… don't go causing any trouble!" 

"I'm on my lunch break Babe." She stiffened at the voice in her ear. "I'm off duty." 

_ Badum.  _

She really did need to find a new book so...so no time like the present! Let's see… oh-! Right, she had meant to catch up on her classics! Let's see if there were any she hadn't read yet! Yes! 

Well she'd read all of Tolstoy, and Austen, the Bronte sisters-. 

"Dostoevsky is a personal favorite of mine." She stiffened. That grin was unhinged as he leered at her from the hole between the volumes. "You ever read any of his works?" 

She slapped the book back in place. 

"Can't say I have." Another book was promptly removed. 

"Shame, he's a good one.  _ The Brothers Karamazov,  _ just genius." 

"I know  _ who  _ he is, I just never had any interest." She was technically in the K's but it was fine! Austen deserved a change of scenery! 

The clicking of a tongue only raised her hackles. "What's this? Blossom I'm surprised at you." The book was removed and once again she came face to face with mirthful red eyes. "This doesn't belong here." He clicked his tongue again. "C'mon kitty, no need to punish innocent retail employees because you're in a bad mood." 

Blossom shoved a Kafka in the hole and moved on from classics. Whatever she'd read most of them anyway. Fine, perhaps a good fantasy series- yes. This one could be promising-. Hey! What in the-!? 

"Running away from your problems into a far away land now?" Brick flipped the pages listlessly of the book he'd just gone and  _ stolen  _ from her! 

"Let's see, Let's see- oh listen to this-  _ Wither _ ed:  _ Frederica thought running into the forest was supposed to be an escape… until she met with the beast… who will show her the truth of her past...and the secrets of her own desire. _ ." he finished dramatically and raised an eyebrow. 

Blossom's cheeks flared as she snatched it back. 

"So the little kitten has her fantasies does she? Dreams of being swept away by a big bad beast in the woods?" He licked his lips. 

The book quickly got put back again. Right she'd had her fill of fantasy already. Ha, silly her! 

Blossom turned on her heel and retreated deeper within the store. This wasn't her usual… area of lit but -. 

The hand slapping the shelf made her whirl around and oh damn it not again! Every time! Every goddamn time! 

"Brick! Not  _ now."  _ She snarled but the Rowdyruff only reached past her and slipped a book from the shelf effortlessly, brushing her shoulder as he did it. 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

"There we go, perfect just what I was looking for." He chuckled. "Try this." She blinked. 

"I don't read this kind of-." 

"Oh? Well that's obvious Babe, but if you're not going to act out your frustrations- at least live vicariously through those that  _ will."  _

The cover was horrifying and now her face turned beet red and was near scalding. "As if I'd partake in such-!" 

"Didn't I tell you that that temper of yours needed to be curbed, that you  _ , il mio gatto solitario  _ were going to lose that little temper of yours?" 

"I hardly lost my temper!" She hissed. He snorted. 

"I'll admit I was expecting more a broken street lamp or car but you beating the shit out of two stupid junkies… that was a sight." She stiffened. 

"They… they were dangerous. Who knows what they were planning with all that coke!"  _ They were likely just transporting it…which was a crime in of itself(!!!) But... you did ruin her...purse and imply she was a…but she stole your coffee! You paid for that-! But she's human...but rude! She was rude! She deserved-!  _

That voice in her head she just… she was going to ignore her too hyperactive conscience right now she didn't do anything that-! 

…  _ oh dear God.  _

Her hands trembled. But… but… she was… she was just-. She'd been having a bad day! A bad… morning! A…

_ I attacked… regular humans.  _

Brick continued smirking down at her. 

_ ….and I….enjoyed it.  _

Blossom clutched the book she was still….for some reason holding. With it's horrifyingly… symbolic cover. 

"How's that having everything under control doing for you Babe?" The warm whisper caused all the hairs to stand up and goosebumps to form. She bit her bottom lip. "So, what do we do now Kitten?" His hand crawled down waist but she broke away and descended deeper, how big was this shop? 

"It'd be easy you know." This literature honestly should have been in a locked room. "Fixing your little problem. So… fucking... _ easy.'  _ she froze at another whisper followed by a nip on her ear lobe. "And a privilege too." 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

"I'm… I'm sure you'd think that but-." 

"Oh Pussycat… I  _ know  _ it." 

The lump in her throat only grew. 

Just walk away. Walk away now. 

"Don't call me that." She breathed.

"Wouldn't it be better to take your anger out on  _ me  _ a Super who can  _ take it  _ versus a bunch of pathetic little mice?"

_ Badum. Badum.  _

_ " _ ... Even if… I were to...consider it-." dear God in heaven what was Blossom doing? "It's not like that card you gave me was of any use! All it had was your name!" She grit her teeth more. "You're just making fun of me, life is just one big cosmic joke to you-! Stop laughing!" She snapped. 

"Aw but babe, babe I'm just disappointed." He snickered and pulled out another of those useless cards. "Did you think I'd be stupid enough to have my contact info available for any pleb to see?" The paper was wagged in her face.  _ "O qualche stupido poliziotto."  _ He muttered. 

"Must you?" Blossom drawled. "Seriously must you Don Jojo? I'm aware you  _ think  _ you're some kind of mafia boss-." 

"Not think-." He put a finger up. " _ Know _ ." He beamed and she rolled her eyes. "But aww, what's wrong  _ la mia bella,.  _ you don't want me to whisper sweet romance nothings in your ear all night long?" 

" _ Regardless-."  _ She put a hand up. "I'd prefer we keep this discussion of sorts in one  _ shared  _ language. Thank you." 

The man pouted, a grown man actually pouted like a child but then he shrugged. "Suit yourself. Don't know what you're missing but my naughty little kitten." He held the card up and flicked it upside down. "There's a reason I'm the head around here." His finger tip glowed slightly red and… text began to appear on the paper underneath his name. 

Blossom couldn't help it. Her jaw….dropped. it had been so… obvious yet-. 

"... It's heat activated." 

"Did you expect anything less from your only real equal?" He grinned. The retort was right on her tongue, it was! But- but

"... Clever." She muttered. Unfortunately she also had to give credit where it was due. It was ingenious. How he did it was another mystery. 

"Of course. I always am." Blossom didn't recall giving him permission to touch her hair or tuck it back behind her ear; that was indeed a far too  _ intimate  _ gesture for her liking. "You can be too you know but what can you do - I'm afraid my lunch break is up, and I'm guessing your's is too. Such a shame. Next time then." 

"Are you going to continue stalking me? Really?" She demanded. 

"Stalking? Me?" He picked up a book and tucked the card on it. "Kitten, correct me if I'm wrong but-." He extended both towards her. "You're the one who followed me in here." 

…… Blossom swiped the book with a scowl. He smirked. "It's a good one. Gives good perspective. Try it out, you might like it." 

She looked at the cover. "Is that an order" she snorted but he leaned down until they were nose to nose. 

"Do you want it to be?" 

_ Ba. Dum.  _

She swallowed and he straightened up. "We'll be in touch.  _ Ciao mi amore."  _

And with that the wretched man just strolled away like the world was wonderful and he hadn't a care in the world-! Must have been nice! Just… just-! 

"Hey lady!" She jumped and the cashier tapped her foot irritably. "Are you going to actually buy something or just keep loitering in my store?" 

Oh...uh… shit. Right. Right she had- well… the summary looked… interesting sure. Blossom held up the book as scalding as it was and well… 

Well it was  _ nonsense!  _ Truly nonsense. Everything about this was so- so- stupid! 

Well, maybe not the book. The book was wonderful and she was enjoying it immensely even though she wished she wasn't but whatever, good literature was good literature. 

No matter who recommended it. 

"Right Minnie?" Her fluffball only gave her a withering look from her tower. "One of these days you're going to love me." She stretched out languorously and Blossom rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her wine. 

It'd been a few days since the encounter. She'd obviously saved her firm's hide with her quick fixes and her superior had her to thank for his promotion-. 

She sipped the glass. She hated accountants. She might have been one but no, she honestly hated them. At least the one in her company. 

Buttercup had been absolutely livid with her, they were still apparently off speaking terms: she'd saved Blossom's hide as well, but the scolding had been well… how had Bubbles termed it...ah yes. 

Blossom worthy. 

_ "Are you out of your mind!? You can't do that to civilians you- you must be insane! Are you proud of yourself! Do you know how much fast talking I had to do so you weren't arrested for assault! If you need to punch something that badly then instead of going for my citizens here's an idea- FIND A HUNK OF MEAT AND BEAT ON THAT INSTEAD!  _

The Puff swirled her wine listlessly. True, Buttercup had saved her ass. Her sorry, almost near felon ass. She'd just been so…. _ angry.  _

She couldn't do that again. Had that imbecile continued going after her or that wench managed to pry that cube out of her mouth then… 

The Puff's hands shook. Being a normal human wasn't easy. She'd surrendered everything that made her...well her except on patrol duty and even then that was at most… two sometimes three days a week if Bubbles agreed- err asked to switch. 

Minnie finally came jumping down and of course knocked her book over likely losing her page! Darn it! Dostoevsky was indeed a fine writer but his prise was dense and somewhat hard to-. 

The card still sat confidently within the pages. She bit her lip. The number was clearly a cell number. For all she knew it was a fake… one. 

Just… 

She didn't know what she was doing, but her fingers moved faster than her brain. Though it was wrong. This was just… so… so wrong. Even Minnie wouldn't look her in the face! Please don't answer, please don't answer. 

" _ Jojo."  _

She sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. 

"So you didn't give me a false number." She heard him suck in a breath and what sounded like papers being rustled. 

" _ Kitten? Well well, this is a surprise… to what do I owe this momentous pleasure?"  _

Cad. Arrogant... egotistical…. _ bastard!  _

_ Find a hunk of meat to beat on!  _

She took yet another deep breath. "About that….idea...of yours." 

_ "Yes?"  _ More papers being rustled. She checked the time. It was almost nine at night(!) Was he still working?? What the hell kind of illicit business did one do at this time of-! 

_ "Blossom? You there?"  _

_ Badum.  _

"... I'm in." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:: 
> 
> Part 3-- Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
> 
> Little Red Riding Hood enters the wolf's lair and an agreement is soon reached; Meanwhile the huntswoman of Townsville finds herself with a truly frightening mystery on her hands.


	3. Part 3: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW content ahead

**-o-o-o-**

**"Big bad Wolf"**

**Part III**

" _Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"_

- **o-o-o** -

Every single instinct Blossom had was going off right now. Every single ' _ fight or flight'  _ siren was wailing. Every single… God what was she doing? (!) 

His instructions had been curt, a white button down shirt, completely buttoned(?) - _ what?  _ \- bottoms he didn't care, shoes he didn't care- but he wanted her hair up and tied with her red ribbon. Why the fuck had he insisted on her bow? That made no sense, none of these so called demands made sense. 

Then he'd gone and asked for any preferences of  _ hers _ and well of course she'd panicked and though it had been simply ludicrous… she'd just described every woman's fantasy and a red cap for familiarity and well.. that was that. 

Until he'd made one last request and.. oh  _ God.  _

Why the hell had he wanted her to bring  _ these  _ -!? Had he any idea the strange looks she'd gotten from the hardware store employee!? Did he  _ enjoy  _ the thought of her so embarrassed-... Of course he did. 

And again what the fuck was Blossom supposed to do with zip ties!? Oh… oh never mind she'd done the research and read the… literature - if one could call it that- and oh God what was she doing? 

She should return home immediately. Return home, take a long bath and… never speak to Brick Jojo again. Mm, good plan. Very good plan Blossom-! 

But instead Blossom kept walking. The click of her heels was frighteningly loud on this otherwise quiet night. What if she got stopped?! How the fuck was she supposed to explain goddamn  _ zip ties  _ in her purse!? 

She paused at the secluded bungalow down that one shadowed alley that no one should have been caught dead going down this time of time of night. So it wasn't an apartment where Brick apparently had his playtime oh no. Why the fuck did Brick have a-! 

But then the answer came as quickly as the questions had begun. Of course, this… thus must have been the Rowdyruff's rumored "safe house". Yes, Boomer had huddled here once or twice when one or both of his brothers had told him to "lay low" but he could tell  _ anyone  _ where he'd gone… well now Blossom knew. 

She frowned. It looked like it was a small place, where on earth was a… sex dungeon or whatever the fuck Brick obviously must have had hidden in here supposed to  _ go?  _ She bit her lip. 

It didn't matter she wasn't going in. She wasn't curious in the slightest and she had no intention of-! 

The door suddenly swung open and there was the Red Rowdy himself. Leaning against the door frame, wearing a jet black suit jacket with his tie askew and a white dress shirt completely open. His hair was undone, stuffed under his cap and...dear God in heaven where did one even  _ get  _ pants that tight? 

Her throat went dry. Like ash. The sound that escaped her mouth was nothing less than a squeak and she was utterly ashamed. 

Since when… was Brick Jojo… even remotely that attractive? No no, clearly she was dreaming or already under the influence- clearly-! He rolled his crimson eyes and grabbed her by the elbow before pulling her inside and closing her one escape route and locking it behind him. 

"You're late." He checked his phone. "That's unlike you, what's the matter? Did you get lost?" He cooed and she felt her hackles rise almost immediately returning her to a normal state of mind. 

"I was looking for my bow." She said snidely before she gestured to her clothes. "As vague as your instructions were,I take it this is to your satisfaction?" He openly skimmed her, up, down before a curt little nod. 

"It'll do. And me? How'd I do Kitty Kitty?" He chuckled. "You were  _ quite  _ specific, a surprise but not an unwelcome one." He strolled over and tilted her chin. "It's good, I like to know what you fantasize about, and now best of all- it's my face you'll be thinking of from now on." His grin was poison. She shuddered and turned from him. 

The place...again seemed perfectly normal. It was a small bungalow in the shadows, a kitchen, bathroom, living area and… a bedroom. Blossom looked around however. 

"Looking for something?" He breathed in her ear and she jumped before whirling around. "Let me guess, a trapdoor, a hollow wall...what else was in that trash book… oh right a button that makes a rack appear from the floor?" He snorted. "Hate to break your fantasies babe, but that book was trash- I hope you didn't melt your brain by trying to read it." 

She flushed. "What book?" 

"You know what book." He snickered. "Babe I can assure you." He flopped onto the couch. "That's not what we're doing here." He held out two glasses and Blossom noticed a bottle of her favorite Rosé on the table. "What can I say, I'm observant." He wiggled the glass mockingly. "Come on over, here kitty kitty, I don't bite, unless you want me to then I'll be sure to break skin when I mark you." 

Blossom didn't move. She only folded her arms. "What is this?" 

"I believe it's a conversation over wine between two horny individuals before they start causing the other pain for sexual pleasure and enjoyment." He patted the sofa cushion meaningfully.

Always so…. blunt. She cleared her throat. 

"Right… how silly of me." She drawled but nonetheless sat on the farthest part of the couch she could without sitting on the arm rest. She took the wine without comment, though again she sniffed it. 

"I don't do that Babe. We've been over this. Usually after a glass of wine the woman is quite happily stripping for me of her own free will and mind." He waved her concerns away. "I  _ am  _ a handsome son of a bitch you know." 

She kept her mouth shut. He snorted and took a sip. "Damn, you got good taste " He swirled the wine listlessly. "I'll have to get some recommendations from you later, I hope you won't be too insulted if I give a few of my own. We'll exchange tips." 

She sipped in silence. He sighed. 

"You're actually nervous aren't you?" Her throat suddenly burned and damn it! Wrong pipe! Wrong-! He patted her back serenely as she hacked and heaved. 

"Nervous? With  _ you?  _ Ha! I can handle you with my eyes closed!" She cleared her throat. Oh the burning. Oh the pain. He didn't look remotely convinced and oh the humiliation. Could she just knock him clean out and make him think this was all just a long elaborate wet dream that she unfortunately was the star of….ew. don't finish that thought. 

"You're new to this. I get it." He set his glass down. "Well, technically we  _ both  _ are but I can tell from your reaction that I know  _ exactly  _ what kind of research is whatever you did before you got here." He shrugged. "That isn't my style. So sorry babe, unless it gives you some kind of sexual thrill, there's no hidden sex dungeon in this house." He leaned over conspiratorial like, "I mean it  _ could  _ happen just I'd need a bit of time so you'd have to be patient for a bit kitty kitty." 

Her cheeks flared. "N-No." A quick throat clear. "no, I don't think that's necessary. I take it then… you don't wish for me to… don leather." She mumbled and he barked out a laugh. 

"Do you want me to take you seriously?" She bristled. " Look, Babe, I'm not looking for theatre or play acting. What I want is  _ realness _ \- I want it to be raw. No character in a costume, just plain old fashioned conquer versus conquer. Who will win? Yada, yada. And, oh yeah, it involves sex. That answer your question Kitty kitty?" 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I see… so why tell me to wear regular clothes-?"

"You don't normally wear leather and spikes now do you? Like I said I'm not interested in a theater, if I'm going to be dominated-." She shuddered. "I want it to be realistic and by someone who can actually make me listen… or at least they  _ think _ they can." 

"I can make you listen." The words slipped out before she could take them back. Immediately he straightened up. 

"Oh can you? And how will you do that?" The heavy weight in her purse was almost too much at this point so she dropped the strange request on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, restraints huh?" 

She silently nodded.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed, although-." He leaned back with his glass. "If you can find one that would be able to hold me… I'd be impressed." 

"What if I just ordered you to be still." What on earth!? What the fuck was Blossom doing!?! He immediately went almost rigid, his breathing quickening. 

"Yeah? You gonna make me…. _ kitty kitty?"  _

She bit her lip. "... If I have to, to make you behave...I might." 

"Yeah… what?" He leaned closer. "C'mon Blossom." He pulled her lip free. "Tell me what you'd do."

The lump in her throat was even heavier and thicker than ever before. "I… I won't use humiliation." She said lowly. "I won't even begin to fathom it. I understand for some it's… sexually stimulating but it's not for me so-." 

He nodded, "That's also not my intention. Domination on equal grounds, both on equal terms, with the dignity we both expect and are due as leaders..." She shivered at the hot breath on her ear. "I have no desire to cause resentment after all, in such a beautiful woman towards me." 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

She took a quick sip of courage juice and nodded. "Agreed. Yes." It was like a business transaction. He nodded. 

"Shall we discuss then before we begin?" Her cheeks yet burned. "Ground rules, the works?" 

Another hearty gulp of liquid courage. 

"Why not- discuss away." 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

_ " _ Any particular toys of interest?" 

She gulped. "I wouldn't know where to start." 

"Fair. Is it a possibility?" 

"I'm not sure." This was utterly… good God what was she doing? 

"We'll call it a maybe. So- oral? Touching beforehand or just down to business?" 

This...was the most business like, professional discussion she and this man had ever had. And it was about sex. Oh the irony. 

"I'm… sensitive So a little...foreplay would be nice." She wrung her hands. "For once." She mumbled and he immediately went stiff. 

"What do you mean for once-... Oh for the love of, you poor thing." She winced. "I think I might just fuck you normally tonight before you leave just so you can get a break." He shook his head with a scowl this time. "And so you never just  _ settle  _ again." He added it seemed as an afterthought. "but continuing on- how you feel about getting it from behind? You know- anal?" 

The wine came spattering out and she began wildly coughing again. The ass just snickered next to her. "Right… should have figured but you never know. We'll leave that for a later discussion." 

Burning! Pain! The alcohol was burning her lungs! Water! She needed -! The crystal tumbler was put in her hands and she chugged it down. 

"So that's the basics of the rules… what about personal specifics?" He murmured and twisted a piece of her hair around his finger. "Clearly you know exactly what you want…" Her breath hitched.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about- you asked me out of the blue so I went with…" she studiously kept her eyes at well… eye level. "I didn't think you'd actually do it." 

That smirk was a slow moving acid withering away at her defenses as he continued blithely playing with a red curl of her hair. "You know… I just asked you for a ribbon and a button down. Thought I'd make it easy but you…" he chuckled. "You sent me a paragraph." The gangster's thumb hooked under her chin and tilted it up before lifting his phone. 

"It was hardly a-!" 

"Ahem let's see here, ah-  _ Wear a button down, mid sleeves but yours is completely unbuttoned. Make sure it's white. Wear a tie but it's loose. Make sure it's red. Your jacket is also unbuttoned but sleek and sophisticated. I don't care what color. I want you in tight black pants. The tightest you own. And you wear your hat over unkempt hair. Wear Cologne to mask the cigar smell but nothing too musky. Something woodsy like a spice would be nice. I could care less what shoes you wear but they better not be sneakers.  _

He recited it with a snicker and oh God…

"I was surprised you didn't dictate what color boxers for me to wear." 

"You- you pissed me off! Ordering  _ me  _ what to-!"

"My my my…it just seems someone is so very repressed…and needs someone to make it all better.." He shrugged. "Happy to be of service." 

She didn't gulp. Powerpuff Girls didn't  _ gulp  _ in the presence of ruthless criminals (!) Just… she needed a minute. Just one. Those pants should be illegal. 

"I didn't think….you would actually listen." She mumbled and he barked out a laugh. A genuine sounding laugh that gave her goosebumps again. 

"Oh...oh Babe. The rules remember? Your night. Your rules." He shrugged. "I am yours to do as you wish...although." He shrugged and dug out his cigar case. She frowned before she clicked it shut.

"Actually, I would prefer… natural smoke only when I'm here." She said firmly. He raised an eyebrow. This was it, he'd call the whole thing off no doubt now-. 

So why did he just laugh?

"Fair enough. So that's it then?" He rose. "Is that everything?" 

She was taken aback but again… those pants… how did one even get pants that tight? Were they painted on!? Were they comfortable? Could he breath!? Oh… Blossom would admit to a small twinge of guilt for that bit...dear...God they both left nothing to the imagination...and  _ plenty.  _

"I… guess?" She said in a half daze. Brick shed the jacket off and removed the tie completely, tossing them both behind him.

"So like we decided, tonight's your turn. So go ahead Babe." He raised his arms. "Do with me as you will." 

…. _ um.  _

"C'mon Babe, you must have  _ some  _ pent up feelings in there. In fact, I  _ know  _ you do-." He cradled his chin before snapping his fingers. "Ah, I know." 

Blossom flinched back from the shirt hitting the couch and oh….God. again her mouth dried near instantly and she bit her bottom lip...hard. he was...much more built than even she'd thought and those  _ pants _ . Again was that just painted on!? Seriously how did he even put those on!? 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

He smirked and folded his arms. "You want to finish the honors or should I continue?" He snickered. 

Oh….oh….oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Everything nice! Sugar and spice! Perfect! Perfect! What was Blossom doing here!? Perfect Puffs didn't - just- just-! 

It was a most undignified squeak that escaped her as she covered her eyes. If she couldn't see the leather… then it didn't matter. In. Out. In. Out. 

The sigh was loud. And her hands were removed from her face. "Fuck Babe, what have they  _ done  _ to you." He murmured. Her cheeks flared. "Okay… no problem. Plan B." 

This wasn't going to work. Clearly and she could have honestly told him that before this whole debacle started- YIPE

It was a  _ dignified  _ yelp of course but the fool had just gone and picked Blossom up like she was some kind of rag doll give her a break! 

And they were in the bedroom. Oh well he worked...fast. um….ummm… 

Surprisingly she wasn't the one plopped on the bed as he ravished her in those tight leather pants…. Never mind but she did end up on a chair while he sat across from her, eyes furrowed in concentration it seemed as he steepled his hands. 

"What to do...what to do. You've been a little statue for too long so clearly we need to bring you back to life." He cradled his chin. "But how…" 

Blossom blinked, she… had no idea what that meant and frankly she probably  _ didn't  _ want to know so really this was nothing but a shit show. "Clearly Brick this isn't going to-." 

"When's the last time you didn't fake it?" He said baldly interrupting her perfectly reasonable speech- wait- WHAT! 

" _I_ _beg your pardon!?"_ Blossom snapped. 

"You're forgiven now answer my question." 

"I don't  _ fake  _ anything-!" 

He waved off her indignation as if it were a fly. "Bullshit. So it's been a while then?" Smoke escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. "Great… this should be fun. Okay-." He got up. "So, kitten what is it  _ you  _ like in a sexual encounter? What are  _ you  _ looking for?" 

Now Blossom….was no prude. She had her own likes and dislikes sure but she was nevertheless confused. "I thought….this was just about tying each other up?" She mumbled and again Brick waved it off with a scoff. 

"No, it's about making sure your sexual frustration doesn't kill someone and same with me. But you got to work with me here Blossom. You have to trust me." 

"Trust you? How am I supposed to trust you- you're-!" 

"A Rowdyruff, a criminal, Don Jojo, though my associates actually know me as the "Big Bad Wolf" believe it or not. See look, sharing secrets already. Ala  _ trust _ ." 

"Big...bad wolf?" Boomer's voice reverberated through her mind and the expression on his face… 

_ Badum. Badum _

_ " _ What does that mean?" She whispered. 

"It's just a nickname." 

"From  _ what?"  _

He ignored the question. "So here's the thing Babe, if anyone is taking a bigger risk here it's technically  _ me _ . I have way more to lose." 

"My  _ reputation!?"  _ She hissed. 

"My having a  _ gun to my head  _ for canoodling with the enemy?" He snorted. "I doubt Detective Buttercup would kill you. She'd scold the shit outta you but she wouldn't try to blow your brains out and by the way, A'X covered bullets exist Pussycat." 

"... Touché." She muttered. "So why-?" 

He bent to her level and took her hand. "If I'm not scared why are you?" 

"I'm not-." Their noses touched. 

"Bullshit." The murmur was so close...it could almost have been a caress. "Blossom, I know you, seriously I  _ know  _ you, ever since we were kids, I know you better than anyone else; I'm your only real equal. So what are you so afraid of?" He shrugged. "Going against the norm right? He chuckled. "Or is it much more personal than that?" 

"... Personal?" 

"The fact I'm a criminal, the worst of the worst and you're the best of the best, just so fucking  _ pure _ ." He breathed, "You'd do anything to keep that so-called purity bullshit or whatever, but look what's happened Babe, what's  _ happening _ ; You can't keep bottling this shit up because if you do-." He trailed and she inhaled. 

"If I do?" She dared him to continue and he did so without missing a beat. Without a moment's shame even.

"You could easily become something like me… or something  _ worse _ . And no one, not even me, wants to see that kitten. Of  _ that _ I can assure you." 

_ Badum. Badum. _

"So tell me what we gotta do to get this started Babe. Because you fucking need it as much as I do. So tell me." 

It was so….unbelievably earnest. She… found herself taken in by it. Almost believing him. 

So she told the truth. 

"I… don't really know how to have sex without...well emotional...attachment behind it." 

Well almost all of it. She wrung her hands and swallowed the nervous ice threatening to seep from her fingers. 

"Emotional attachment?" He said baldly. 

She shrugged helplessly. "I've only had sex with men I'm in… a relationship with. No matter how brief." The ice grew and damn it, she took a deep breath. "I'm not usually the type for hooking up." More ice. Shit he was going to notice soon. "Not that I'm a prude! I'm just-!" She said quickly. 

He only put a hand up and nodded. "I see." He shook his head. "I get it, honestly I should have figured so basically… you need to fall into lust with me first. Easy enough." 

What an EGO! Good  _ God _ and people had had the audacity to call Blossom  _ conceited!  _

"I beg your pardon?" She intoned. "It's hardly  _ easy."  _

" _ Così innocente, dopo tutto. Adorabile."  _ He chuckled. "Babe, trust me, it is and that's not an insult to you. It's a simple problem easily solved." 

"Oh? Like how?" She muttered. 

"Well let's look at this logically. You haven't stopped staring at me or the leather have you?" Her cheeks burned. 

"That's a gross exaggeration." 

"Is it? I don't mind babe, I wore them for  _ you  _ after all." 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

He stood and she didn't follow his every move with her eyes. Of course not. It was a small room. Who could blame her for the occasional glance? 

Why was he getting closer. 

"But you and I both know you didn't write that small fantasy of yours for kicks now did you?" 

And why… was she not shooing him away until they were near nose to nose. Chest to chest. When had she risen from the chair? 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

… dear God the leather wasn't lying. Her cheeks grew hotter and hotter, and that warmth trailed down her entire body. 

".. how can you even walk?" She whispered. 

"It's not easy I'll admit.  _ Everything _ would be so  _ nice…  _ if I was allowed to take them off." 

_ Badum.  _

"But I haven't been given the okay to do it. So guess I'm stuck. Shame isn't it?" 

"... I- then just-?" 

"I can what Babe? You never have any problems telling other people what to do…. So why keep me in suspense?" 

"I… um… well." Her tongue jumbled. Why... _ was  _ Blossom being so.. . Indecisive. She'd never been indecisive her entire life. Everything she did, she'd do with confidence. Everything was carefully and diligently planned. She had plans even for events that hadn't happened yet! 

When Boomer had shown up and her sisters had been panicked? Why she'd already had a plan for what to do if and or when the Rowdyruff Boys were ready to leave crime behind them. One neither Butch or this one here had had any interest in but Boomer had followed it meticulously and it had worked out! 

Blossom was  _ never  _ therefore caught off guard(!) - until recently but… it was a stressful… time of year for people in her profession! 

_ Badumbadumbadum _

"Why are you doing this Brick...you're not- this isn't like you...I-?" " 

"How do you know it's not?" He murmured "do you have any idea how boring and unfulfilling it is being unconditionally in charge? No matter what? The pressure that is?

"...we're leaders. It's part of the job. It's what we do."

"Then tell me to take my pants off." He breathed. "Be a  _ leader _ ." 

"... But you are too." Their brows touched. "I don't understand why you're…" 

" You need to fall into lust with me in order for us both to get what we want… and need. So I'm going to deliver, the question is…" Again he reached over and tucked another strand of hair away behind her ear. "Do you want me to continue taking my clothes off for the physical thrill or do you want yours seduced off you first?" 

"Seduced?" She snorted. Tch, when had she ever even  _ been  _ seduced? Oh they'd tried but ultimately Blossom hadn't had time for their nonsense and it wasn't like she'd feel much of it either. 

Unlike this time… she'd feel everything now wouldn't she? No holding back in terms of….safety. 

Her throat dried. The warmth increased but the chill in her fingers did too. Oh hell. 

"... How?" She said in a graveled throaty whisper. "How would you seduce me?" 

He was the closest yet, but she didn't back away this time, "You want me to show you?" 

_ Badum. Badum. Badum.  _

Her heart was pounding. This was it. There was no going back from this. Run. Just run and find a good kick boxing class! A good wholesome-! 

… band aid. All that would be would be one...flimsy tiny band aid. But this… This right here. She bit down on her lip again but he caught it and pulled it free...before-. 

It wasn't like before, not the fervent kiss against her wall, with the lingering aftertaste of smoke and fire, no this one...their brows touched when their lips seperated, barely, by millimeters only really parting for air as they backed away and the back of her knees touched the bed. Her breathing was harsh. 

"Should I show you now?" He breathed against her ear.

_...oh fuck it.  _

"Yes." She whispered. "Seduce me Brick...if you can." 

"I'll take that challenge." He pressed his lips down on her own once again as slowly they sunk down together, and he trailed his finger down to that first button of her shirt. 

"I think...I have a new rule."  _ Pop.  _ There was one. "Because."  _ Pop.  _ There was two. "Not only do I have go through these irritating-."  _ Pop.  _ T...Three? "Buttons.  _ Pop.  _ "I have to go through that pesky bra of yours to get what I want. So-."  _ Pop.  _ The shirt was slid off and tossed behind him. "No more undergarments. None." 

"...none?" Blossom's breath caught at the subtle gesture, what the hell was the hold up? He'd made his point! Honestly, men- always complaining about a bra. 

Probably thought it was too complicated or something-! Well it wasn't like this was new to  _ her.  _ A scalding hand caught her in mid twist, and proceeded to unclip it himself, she sucked in another harsh breath but he only smirked before that too hit the growing pile that was both their clothes.

"None." Brick said smugly before he stared down at her chest. She bristled, so help her if one word came out about-! "Fuck… you got good tits."He breathed. "Okay, yeah definitely no more bras for you." 

She snorted. "How delightfully stereotypical of you." 

He looked up from where he'd apparently settled his chin between them. "I'm a man who likes tits and you've got a nice rack." She only rolled her eyes before pulling his face back up. 

"If you keep talking like that I'll leave." Immediately he straightened. "So new rule of mine: No false flattery. It's unnecessary." 

"Seems an odd time to bring that up when nothing said has been false so far."  _ Badum.  _ "Least on my end."  _ Badum.  _ "But fair enough, don't suppose I can get a taste-?" Her cheeks warmed again. 

"N…Not now. Shouldn't we get on with it? You've… made your point, perhaps carnality without… emotional ties isn't that hard-." Again Blossom found herself back on her back. 

" _ Eccellente. Bella e brillante. Il mio tipo di donna. Ti divorerò per intero. Non sarai nemmeno in grado di camminare quando avrò finito con te!  _ He breathed into her ear. " _ Mentre banchetto sulla tua gloriosa figa e ti faccio urlare il mio nome!"  _ He seemed to particularly relish in whatever  _ that  _ had meant and damn it all! Blossom's eyes widened while her knee rose quite on its own. 

"What did I say? It's not fair for you to do that, you could be calling me a slew of disgusting insults and I wouldn't even know! She whined. He snorted. 

"Okay, okay fair." He put his hands up. "I can teach you, you know." She gave him an odd look. "No I'm serious, when we're all done I'll teach you some basics. You never know when you might need it." He shrugged again and she sighed but… 

"Fine… whatever. Can we get started now?" 

"My my aren't we bossy. Alright." He grazed his palm over her torso. "You want to do this or should I?" She hated that snicker. But that chuckle was making her insides warm yet again as she shuddered. "Well then, there's that answer." Blossom should have retorted, really she should have but he was so… so… well… hot? 

Both figuratively and literally which was… somewhat funny. 

He raised an eyebrow when that shameful giggle escaped her mouth when he slipped off her nylons and gave the hosiery a withering look. 

"Okay this." He held them up. "This never happens again in my presence. Or just in general." They didn't go the way of the others, oh no those he just flat out _burned_ to a crisp in his hand like a crazy person(!!) 

So why was Blossom only laughing? Giggling like mad even. 

"Oh now look who's bossy." She chittered and God she should have been ashamed but for some reason she wasn't and it was...strange. Really, this whole situation was utterly ridiculous. 

"Bossy?" He growled and she shrunk further into the pillows as he leered over her. "Oh I'll show you  _ bossy _ \- little  _ pussycat."  _ Her eyes widened and the skirt went flying, had it even survived(!!!?) before oh….oh…uh...um… 

This… this was new. It wasn't very often Blossom was left lying in only her underwear as a handsome man ravished her throat and neck-. 

"Ouch!" She yelped and held her neck. "What are you doing you-! Wait… I felt that?" She breathed and he just...beamed. he beamed down at her and...and… "... Dear God I felt that." She breathed again. "Henry… Henry almost chipped a tooth… when he tried but... you-?" She trailed before the man only grinned more, and her breath caught. 

"... Are those-?" She began as his tongue traced sharpened… teeth that if she didn't know any better she'd say they'd were  _ fangs  _ but… that… that….was impossible? (!) 

He pinned her down and she looked up at him as he leered at her, those red irises dark...and mesmerizing as much as they were horrifying. 

"Whose afraid of the big bad wolf…. _ pussycat?"  _

_ Badum. Badum. Badum.  _

"Not me…" Blossom whispered. The bastard had the audacity to laugh before once again her neck throbbed with the sting of his lips and those teeth. 

"Good, what next… what next? Let's see." She jolted when he again grazed her torso. "You want more Babe? Tell me." Another touch and his hand slid between the silkvand grazed her sex and she squeezed the sheets. "Liked that? " His finger just barely skimmed where she needed it to and she squeezed tighter. "Yes? No?" 

Blossom finally nodded but the bastard still wouldn't-!? He only shook his head, "Uh, uh uh. Not enough. You have to tell me what you want." He removed his hand and her fists clenched. Arrogant cretin! Blustering Jackass....just… just  _ bastard!  _

She grit her teeth but Brick grabbed her hand and… huh? What was he? "You have to tell me  _ bella."  _ He began guiding her fingers over to her own well... to her own sex? "Unless you want to finish off what you started in the bathtub." Even his voice sounded like  _ sin  _ \- living, breathing,  _ sin.  _ "We both know who you were thinking of in there don't we?" The very air was sleeping with poison. It was making it hard to breathe. Oh… oh God. "You wanted me in with you….you wanted to feel my nasty evil hands all over your squeaky clean self didn't you?" 

"Is there a crime in finding a man attractive!" She hissed. "Don't you dare judge me for-!" 

_ Snap.  _

She sucked in a breath from the sudden brisk air as he tossed her goddamn underwear now to the pile, and damn it now she was cold! He just kept running his thumb up and down her goddamn torso, pointedly avoiding... _ that!  _

"Attractive? Well I suppose that's a start. Oh what's wrong Blossom? Did you want more? Sorry I didn't hear you." 

His skin burned and she buried herself deeper in his hold, "Damn you…more." It finally slipped out and she was going to hell. Oh no question she was going to hell. She was on some way trip to-  _ oh...God!  _

Her breathing only quickened and the growing clench in between her legs was only growing stronger, more of a relentless pull, a crow bar even to her otherwise tightly closed legs he was methodically beginning to open with just a few well placed strokes and caresses. 

"Oh...God." she exhaled at one such jolt within. He chuckled and leaned forward again. . 

"My name is Brick kitten." Arrogant shithead. "But I won't say no to that title." 

"Jack ass." She hissed before he pinched in a particular way that made her insides churn deliciously. "What… happened to me being in charge?" Blossom finally mustered a glare. "Why am I on the bottom if I'm supposed to be in charge?" She demanded. 

He raised an eyebrow. "The rules of bedtime don't always mean top or bottom kitty kitty but you're right-." He removed his finger and H-HEY-!!! 

"Brick you  _ bast-?"  _ She began but he only shrugged.

"Time is fleeting isn't it Babe? We're both busy people after all. So no more games right?" She blinked, he smirked. "Guess I got carried away in seducing you, but can you blame me, I don't think there's ever been-." He pulled her up. "A more beautiful sight in Townsville than Blossom Utonium red hot, aroused and near panting for me." 

"That… is a gross exaggeration." She breathed. 

"Oh yeah? Fuck, you  _ are _ a tough kitten to please. Shit, time to bring in the big guns." 

"Big...guns? What does that me- !!!?!?" She yelped and oh… oh wasn't he… wasn't he...b-blunt? Oh… wow….um...he was really going to town...in there. Had Blossom's exes ever- well… N-No. No, well yes they'd tried...once but… the uh… Chem X had scared...them- wait- WAIT! "Brick!" She tapped his head frantically and he looked up irritated.. "Brick! My ice! My ice um… well how do I explain this-?" 

"Mm, I find it funny how you think I care. I'm hungry." 

Her cheeks flared. Hungry!? What on earth did that mean-oh(!) … okay…that… kind of hungry. Oh...well... she was just going to lean back and...stop thinking for a second...yes. just no need to think just… her ice wasn't  _ that _ important-.

_ Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz.  _

Her eyes opened. His grip on her legs tightened before his head popped back up. 

"Don't… you…  _ dare."  _ He rasped before diving back in. 

"No one from work would call this late-" she reached over and a familiar blond's face was screen "Oh hell it's Boomer." She winced before poking Brick's head. "Brick it's your brother!" She hissed. 

" _ So?"  _ He grunted from between her legs. "Ignore it you're busy." 

Her cheeks burned and oh… oh hell why. Why of all the times!? "If I do that he'll just keep calling and then he'll call Bubbles." That was distinctive canine growl. "Hush!" She finally snapped. "Now either be a good boy and be quiet for a few moments or go rub one out in the bathroom!" 

He gave her a wide eyed look but… strangely quieted. Huh...that was...interesting. the buzzing was getting louder, and she quickly answered. Brick was giving her a nasty look but again, Blossom knew from experience some things were unavoidable. 

"Boomer? Hi,what's up I was in the shower." 

**"There you are! Jeez, must have been a long one, I've been texting you for like ten minutes."**

She smiled weakly and Brick… oh that wasn't a good look. He was crouching back down and wait-! No! Bad dog! Bad-!! 

"Oh really? Ha? Yeah sorry you know how I get. What can I do for you?" 

" _ Stupido cazzo che blocca la bionda. Giuro su Dio che uno di questi giorni-! _

" **Oh it's not a big deal-."**

The growling was distinct. 

" **....Bloss you okay? Are you in the courtyard or something because I could have sworn I just heard a dog?"**

Blossom kneed him back silently. "Oh, yeah I wanted to get some fresh air!" 

**"Yeah...it is a nice night. So...Mike wanted to talk to you about a lab result-."**

Blossom immediately shot up and Brick almost went flying. "What? Is everything okay!? What's wrong with Minnie!" 

_ "Che cazzo è una Minnie?"  _ He sputtered but his face hit carpet courtesy of her foot. If he wasn't going to be quiet on his own then damn it she'd make him! Her kitty might be sick! 

**"Oh, no no, it's totally fine-** **_I told you not to start it like that!-_ ** **well how else was I gonna!? -** **_For the love of, Babe gimme the phone! Hi Bloss, it's honestly nothing too serious, she has a bit of a cough so we gotta check for worms and shit. Which is perfectly treatable."_ **

He had grabbed her ankle and was growling even louder. 

" **_Jesus, okay Bloss that really does sound like a pissed dog, you should probably head inside, but I promise Minnie is fine, okay jeez Babe take it. See you next week Bloss. --_ ** **I knew that! I'm not dumb! Meanie- yeah you are! Damn, sorry about that**

Oh for the love of… 

" Boomer-." 

**"Hm? Oh sorry Bloss, is this a good time?"**

_ " No, non lo è, stupido biondo! Vai via orsetto! Gli adulti sono occupati!"  _ The carpet seethed and she continued to dig her heel in deeper. 

" **Cause I had to call you, so there was this reeeeeally nice guy who came into the clinic today and hope ya don't mind but I told him about you and Minnie because you know what Mike says- two pet parents are better than one-!!** **"**

Oh God not again. Boomer's little habit of continually trying to set her up was just as infamous as her sister's! Brick… certainly didn't seem to like that. 

That growling didn't bode well. No it did not. 

"Yes, I'm sure he's very nice!" She said abruptly interrupting mid gushing session and ignoring the deep growling happening underneath. "But uh… I'm afraid Boomer I have to go...I left my stove on before my shower!" 

That snort didn't help and his face hit carpet again. 

**"...what? Bloss that wasn't a very good idea-."**

"Mm I know! Ha silly me- gotta go! See you next week!" 

**"Wha- Blossom you okay?"**

She didn't answer and quickly silenced the phone but it was yanked out of her hands and Abruptly Blossom was slammed back down on the bed and she came face to face with furious glowing red eyes. 

"New rule." He snarled. " _ No. Phones."  _ She bristled. "When you're with me you're  _ mine _ and no one else's!  _ Got it!"  _

She bristled. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. No phones. You'd be better off leaving it at home in fact." 

"Oh? That's what I thought you said." Abruptly her knee went crashing against his jaw and she rolled over, springing up like a cat. "Sorry to say _Wolfy_ but I think _not."_ His teeth bared but Blossom only bore her own. "I have responsibilities and a life outside of _you_ , so don't you _dare_ try to boss me around!" The idea was intolerable. "If I didn't let any of my actual boyfriends boss me around, don't think _you'll_ be able to start. I _am_ only doing this for _your_ sake after all." He snorted and she bristled. 

"Your dripping wet pussy says otherwise. If that brat hadn't called you would have been singing my goddamn name loud enough for the angels to hear let alone the entirety of downtown Townsville-  _ Pussycat _ -." She seized Brick by the hair and slammed him into the mattress. She really didn't have the patience for this. Really honestly she didn't, she felt like she was on fire, she was burning up, and it was all this jack ass's fault! 

"How many times… am I going to have to tell you-." She pinned his arms down. "Do  _ not  _ call me that." She said silkily smooth. "Now stop having a goddamn tantrum and  **_behave_ ** or so help me i will freeze your sorry balls and snap that dick clear off! Understand  _ WOLFY!"  _

_ Badum. Badum.  _

… he'd pushed her to her limits. Again this was his fault and… Brick had gone disturbingly quiet. He only continued looking up at her, heaving hard and looking at her with a most… peculiar expression on his face which only seemed to increase the tighter her hold got. 

"Fuck… this Is going to be better than I thought." He finally rasped, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had begun to linger.. "You gonna punish me Babe?" That trembling grin was genuinely… unhinged it was far too wide and...toothy. 

"I just threatened to cause you terrible pain." She said dryly. 

"Yeah, I  _ know _ . And fuck it was amazing… fuck...fuck babe." He moaned. 

And so let Blossom be witness to this apparent breakthrough in Brick Jojo's sexual psychology. Including the tent that was peeking out despite being encased in leather …hey! Why had  _ he _ been allowed to remain clothed?!? Seduction her ass-. Well fine then guess Blossom was once again just going to have to do  _ all  _ the damn work! 

The leather ripped like paper and he sucked in another quick raw throaty breath. 

"... Those were new." He muttered. 

"Poor baby. You shouldn't have kept them on then." She straddled him just then and well one could swear Brick Jojo had seen the next coming of the savior and apparently her name was Blossom Utonium the way that man was staring up at her. 

And a shot of some… foreign yet… familiar feeling rushed through her veins. Goosebumps formed, her heart raced and it only quickened as she leaned over him, 

"Now wrap it up Wolfy." She breathed and his eyes widened and again came that strangely broad toothy grin but his hand near flew to the bedside drawer and a box was whipped out, his hands were shaking far too much however ( for whatever reason) to open the silver foil so Blossom with a smirk  _ again  _ had to give him a hand. He hissed at her touch before slumping back. Oh this… this was new but Blossom wasn't about to say she disliked it either. 

Suitable precautions now taken, Blossom therefore went for broke and topped him. He inhaled sharply before exhaling a loud gasping breath as she sunk slowly into him. His eyes popped open and he simply… dear God. 

Blossom had  _ never _ seen an expression like that on a man, but...on Brick...Jojo? 

_ Don Jojo  _ over here looked like a kid at Christmas who had just received the entire damn toy store and extra under his tree and then apparently his birthday got added to that equation when she thrust down again. Then an easter basket for good measure. Hmm, how many present giving days were there because- well not to brag too much but Blossom Utonium was pretty sure she was in fact making this man's entire  _ year.  _

Another thrust. 

"FUCK!" He cried out, unabashedly, with no shame. Hee hee...Scratch that. 

Blossom Utonium had just made Brick Jojo's  _ decade.  _

Heh… hehehe. Or maybe just maybe she'd made his life. He'd never forget tonight as long as he lived. The idea made her go faster and he grasped at her waist like a lifeline. 

No, no she never said he could do that. She slammed his wrists back down with a smile as he looked up at her wildly. 

"Behave Brick, you'll get your turn." 

" I never get sick of being right all the time- fuck! Fuck, fuck- FUCK!" Oh so this is what it was like to actually not be… exaggerating for the sake of being polite-. Another gasp, and that….feeling in her continued to grow. That alien voice whispering in her mind was only getting louder. 

_ Don't hold back. Don't.  _

His gasps were deep and she only tightened her grip on him when he tried to grab her waist and push her deeper on him,his wrists got slammed back down. 

" _ Behave i said."  _ She hissed and he snarled, those fangs baring but one stern look and he quieted. "Good Rowdyruff." 

"Oh you're enjoying  _ this _ aren't you?" 

Her lip curled slightly. "Maybe."  _ Yes but I'm never going to say it…. Not to you.  _

"Good." He murmured and her brow rose. "... But seeing as this is your first time." 

She snorted, "Oh please Brick it's not like I'm a-." She was the one to gasp this time as suddenly he managed to flip her over and...her eyes widened. 

"My turn." He said lowly. 

"... Who says?" Their noses touched. 

"Me." The grip holding both her wrists was like iron of its own. "I said I was going to fuck you tonight didn't I?" He chuckled. "So you'd know to never just settle again." 

"... I've never settled once in my life." She breathed and their lips touched artificially. "How dare you imply otherwise." 

"Liar." He closed the distance between them completely and his slightest touch parted her thighs and he entered her without a hint of protest or… any sort of argument from her. Her body was on auto pilot, her thoughts a muddled maze of different scenarios that had all hit a...dead end. All meeting at once, one conclusion between them...but it was a dead end. 

There was no...going back from… 

Her arms moved on their own, her back arched quite without her knowledge, her breathing quickened much to her chagrin and that feeling began to build deep within her. 

Both familiar… and strangely foreign to her. It continued to grow. To increase. To gain strength and kick out the nagging doubts that gathered at the impasse. He sped up and she quickly caught up with him. 

The  _ creaking  _ of the bed was ominous save she saw the glint of metal on the posts - this really must have been his...little sex hideaway then. But… could any surface, no matter how reinforced really...stand the power of  _ two  _ supers…

She felt the chill in her fingertips, and oh...oh God not again. Oh no. 

"Brick-." She breathed. "Brick, my ice it's going to-!" She yelped but he grabbed her hands and slammed them on his bare chest, the steam that suddenly emanated from the contact before one final thrust and it was her eyes that popped open as everything came undone around her, the entire world crumbling as much as that stone wall of a so called "dead end" in her mind that those nagging thoughts all rushed through the remains into the terrifying unknown that was this new phenomenon. 

The room chilled almost immediately but she heard no complaints. Her ice flowing around her fingers had begun to form a brief flurry around them, she bit her lip, bracing herself. His head was heavy on her shoulder, and her arms, slick with melted ice settled around him, both breathing hard, he looked up, and his eyes widened. 

"...whoa." 

She averted her gaze. "... I tried to warn you." She mumbled. 

"... So that's your secret." He murmured. Blossom didn't say anything even as he stuck his tongue out and caught one of the falling "flakes"- the remnants of her power made solid. " _ Incredibile _ ." 

"I wouldn't say that." She muttered and turned her face away completely into the pillow. "I did try to warn you." Another mumble. Oh God it was falling everywhere, she hoped he didn't have too many expensive objects in here. That incident in college had almost cleaned out her bank account- water damage, most irritating. 

He plopped next to her abruptly. "Bet it comes in handy during the summer. Oh c'mon." Those fingers were burning hot on her back. "It was a joke Kitten." 

"I don't know what causes it." She muttered. 

"Oh I think I might." He retorted softly. "So…" Blossom was turned around. "That's one mystery solved." She sat up quickly when he got out of bed. "Nah, don't move. Give yourself a minute. You won't be able to walk after all." 

"Mm, you wish." 

"Not wish,  _ know."  _ He snickered and stepped through the cold puddles in barefeet and that couldn't have been comfortable before grabbing a pair of...less tight black pants. Blossom held the heavy red blanket to herself silently. 

_ Badum. Badum. Badum.  _

She looked to the pile of her clothes. She should get dressed and leave no doubt, their business was complete and well- as he said. They'd be in touch no doubt. 

Oh the floor was soaked. Ugh, this carpet was ruined. It wasn't like this was a problem Blossom could actually  _ talk  _ to anyone about. Oh she could only just picture her poor father's face if she were to even try and her sisters would laugh her out of town. 

How were her- ah. Also damp, not as...badly as the floor was but - she sighed and picked up her clothes. At least it was a warm night. 

"You looking to get sick?" He cocked his head to the side. 

"I don't get sick." 

"You will in those." 

"... I don't need your pity." 

"Good because I don't give pity. It's a waste of time." 

"So what? You're just going to mock me then!" 

"Nope." Brick shrugged and held out two glasses and the bottle of Rosé. "There's one sure fire way to warm oneself up. Join me  _ mi bella."  _ And the moron dangled the glasses again.

… she was cold and it was wine. 

She was already in hell. May as well make the best of it. 

- **o-o-o-**

_ Hi you've reached Blossom Utonium, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you-.  _

UGH. 

"Blossom! It's Boomer! Answer me!" He snapped into the phone before slamming his cell down. He tapped his fingers listlessly and continued his pacing because something was  _ wrong!  _

"Babe… she's probably busy-." Mike began but Boomer shook his head quickly. 

"I  _ heard  _ him Mike! I heard my brother! I know I did!" 

Mike sighed aloud but no! See, Mike… he didn't get it! He didn't get the kind of man Brick Jojo was! 

"Babe, it sounded like a dog to me…" Mike stood up. 

"Oh dogs can speak  _ Italian  _ now!" He snapped. " _ Cazzo! Lo sapevo! Sapevo che c'era qualcosa in lei! Cazzo! _ He mumbled and Mike just shook his head. 

"Boomer, babe, look at me." When the blond didn't answer the brunet took his shoulder and manually turned his panicking partner. 

Mike wasn't a stranger to this. The Blue former Rowdy knew he'd seen his fair share of "Boomer freak-outs" and had handled it like a pro but… fuck… fuck… fuck! 

"No, you really don't-!" He wiped his face. 

"Boomer, Bloss is a Puff. A  _ Puff  _ babe. She is  _ fine."  _

"But what if she's with-!" 

"And so what if she is?" 

_ ….what?  _ Boomer looked at him with wide eyes. Was he insane?! "What do you mean-  _ so what!"  _ He sputtered. "it's my brother!"

"Is he the type to do anything ?" 

"Of course he is! He's the fucking big bad wolf!!!"Boomer's hands went up. "Mike, honey, I've told you some of it but not  _ all of it."  _

Damn it why did he look so  _ blasé  _ about this! So unmoved even! Dare Boomer say he looked like he was about to start  _ laughing!  _

"Boomer. Babe, you've told me plenty and how many times have you said and I quote-." He cleared his throat : "' _ My brothers are evil son of bitches but they're not capable of - _ insert crime of choice Townsville PD is trying to pin on em'." He shrugged. "So answer me this,  _ honestly  _ \- is Blossom in any  _ real _ danger?" 

"He's a Rowdyruff Boy. Of course she is." He muttered. 

"Babe. So are  _ you."  _

…. Oh, dinner was almost ready. He should go about getting that. 

"Boomer." 

Weird didn't look  _ too  _ burned. 

"Boomer, babe. Answer me." 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  _

"... No. Brick wouldn't do anything without her…being okay with." He buzzed his lips,"and I'm not a Rowdyruff anymore." He muttered the last part. "Stop doing that." 

"Stop doing what?" He smirked.

"Calling me out on my shit " he mumbled the last part and Mike smirked again before walking behind him. 

"Can't do that, it's my job." He pressed his lips at the back of his neck. "Just call me a Rowdy wife." 

Boomer rolled his eyes. "That's not funny." 

"Oh sure it is." He wiggled his finger with the claddagh ring pointedly in Boomer's face. "You went and put a ring on it." 

"Ha ha, very funny. You're such a clown." 

"Ahem, I believe the term is  _ jester. _ " 

"Oh I'm sorry-." The brunet ended up against the wall. " _ Jester.  _ My  _ mistake."  _

"Good, you should be sorry." He reached over to peck Boomer's nose. "And you should also lay off on the Puff. She can handle herself."

"Oh for the love of-!" He threw himself away, "Not you too- _You_ _don't get it."_

"What don't I get? She's a Puff. She's invincible, seriously does a gunshot even affect her?" 

"At close range with A'X bullets" Boomer muttered. Mike jumped. 

"Wait they have those!?" He yelped. Boomer grimaced, gave a short nod but continued because time was of the essence here! 

"That doesn't matter! Point is yeah she's a Puff but she's also, you know my _best friend!_ " 

Mike out a hand over his heart and looked "stricken" for a moment. "You know what I mean!" He plopped on the couch. "I just...worry is all." 

Mike folded his arms but nevertheless came to join him. "I know you do Babe. But… she is a Puff." He put his hand on his shoulder. "And that does count for something." 

"Being impenetrable doesn't apply to the heart." He muttered. 

"No, you're right. But that heart? It's stronger than almost anyone I know in this town. I know she got you out of the… bad boy life and she's been a lifesaver for us. Tch, who else could have gotten us out of that IRS nightmare." 

"That clerk was anti-paranormal _and_ homophobic and you know it." Boomer muttered but slid closer to his man anyway. 

"Yeah, she was an asshole who didn't submit that form or whatever on purpose. I know babe, it's bullshit but even now people still suck." He buzzed his lips. "But by the time that pink angel was done the government owed  _ us  _ money remember?" 

Boomer's mouth curled slightly. "Yeah… yeah I know." 

"Point is Boom, Bloss is a smart gal, a  _ very  _ smart gal who can handle herself - No, nope don't interrupt let me finish." He put his finger over Boomer's lips. "So even if she  _ is  _ with your brother right now-." 

"I know what I heard." 

"Exactly did she sound like she  _ was  _ in trouble?" 

"....well….no." Mike nodded. "But that doesn't mean she's not-! I mean, she only  _ just  _ broke up with Jimmy!" 

"Henry, Jim was last month." 

"Oh...yeah right I knew that but I dunno hon it's just…" Boomer's head fell on Mike's shoulder. "It just seems...weird." 

"Weird?" He huffed a laugh. "No offense babe but everything in Townsville is weird. The gals are weird, your brothers are both weird. Blossom is weird,  _ I'm  _ weird, hell babe  _ you're  _ weird. It's Townsville-, we're all just fucking weird here Babe!" He put his hands in the air.

He shouldn't. This was too serious a situation to be laughing but… "... Okay yeah, yeah you got a point but it's still-!" He was swallowed by Mike's arm and pinned on the couch. 

"Of course I do now tell me Blue Boy. Brick the type to force a woman?" 

"Of course not!" Boomer snapped indignantly. "Mojo would have killed him if not Butch or-." He trailed again and his face twisted. "... Shut up." 

"Whatever for dear?" That smirk was stupid and he hated it. "So my future brother in law  _ isn't  _ some crazed wolf looking to eat a Puff then? Our little Blossom  _ isn't  _ a woman completely capable of taking care of herself?" He pressed a quick kiss on his mouth before pulling away, fucking tease. "You're the one who says you wish she could be your actual sister…" 

"I meant by adoption! Brick ain't the type to-!" The idea was both horrifying and way too….strange to be even contemplated. 

"My brothers not the settling down type." 

"Mm, yeah yeah, but we all know... deep down he's still just the kid who was so obsessed with "The Godfather" and being like Don Corleone he went and taught himself Italian." Mike snickered. 

"Technically we all learned it for our foreign language requirement." Boomer muttered. "But what's that have to do with-!" 

"Because the way that man talks about Blossom Utonium would make the hardest mobster blush and drop his dainty little teacup." Boomer's sweetie said baldly. "Seriously, all due respect Babe you're the only one who would be shocked with them shacking it up." 

His cheeks burned and those images were...oh God those were horrifying! 

"Miiiiiiike! My brain! Now I'm gonna have to bleach my brain!! How do you even know that-!?" 

"Hey, you grow up visiting relatives abroad and you're the youngest of four cousins and you hear shit, they just don't realize it. I heard everything and Nonno also was no innocent, lemme tell you. So trust me Babe, Red Wolfy wants a taste of pink kitty and has for a  _ lonnnng _ time.' 

"My brain." He moaned. "Please tell me you're pulling my leg." 

"Not yet." He shrugged and wagged an eyebrow mischievously. Again.  _ Tease.  _ "But again, Babe, something had to give eventually." 

"... I just don't want him to hurt her. You know part of me wonders if she still...you know the sprinkler incident?" 

Mike scowled, "Unfortunately our species sucks. It really sucks. A break up over water damaged electronics is hardly excusable I'm sorry, it's not like it was her hot plate- like how stupid do you have to be to set off a fucking fire system?" 

"Yeah well… she hasn't been the same since. Least according to Bubbles." 

"Men suck." Mike said baldly. "They honest to God suck. Boom I love you but you and I both know people just suck in general."

Boomer pouted. "Do I suck?" 

"We all suck. Animals should take over the world. It'd be a lot cleaner at least. But-." His face softened and he moved the gold bang from Boomer's eyes. "You might be the least suckiest human I know at least. You definitely got the biggest heart." He poked his brow. "Even if it makes you the world's biggest worrywart sometimes." 

He snickered even as Boomer shoved him off. "Oh shut it and go open up a wine bottle Dr. Doolittle. I need a drink." 

"Heh, can do Babe- should we open up the Rosé you think- toast the new happy couple maybe-." The pillow hit him in the face. 

"Shut upppppp." Boomer whined . 

"Hey at least at this point the fake Gucci of the world can rest easy. Heh." 

"Mike!" 

"Kidding, kidding but c'mon Babe, you and I both know, someday,somehow I don't doubt Blossom will find a guy that doesn't suck _as much_ and she'll be happy as a clam. Like us." 

"... How are you both so cynical and yet optimistic at the same time?" 

"I make a living shoving needles up animals' butts, it gives you a different perspective on life Babe. Lemme tell you, with the many, _many_ near death experiences I've had. Whoo boy. You realize things just don't matter the same way they used to after being face to face with an enraged Doberman pissed you took his balls away." 

"... Stop making sense." He muttered. 

"Can't just not as much fun Babe." He patted Boomer on the head with a snicker before sauntering off towards their kitchen. 

Ugggggh. Why… of all the people in the world did Boomer have to pick the obnoxious clown - oh sorry  _ jester  _ of all people. 

Good in bed or not! Just… ugh. Ugggggh. He didn't want to think about it. Maybe Mike was right and it had just been a dog. Maybe the talking dog had a puppy who spoke Italian. Maybe. Yeah that was it. 

Yeah… there we go. Much better. Yes. 

Because Mike was right. His love always was. Blossom was smart and capable and could handle herself. 

She'd never be that stupid! 

….right? 

**-o-o-o-**

"So how long?" 

"How long what?" 

"You know what- no, not like that, twist your finger like so-." 

"Oh… that. Well… um college and again do I want to know why you're so familiar with these?" 

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh that's comforting…" 

Well this was by far the strangest thing Blossom had ever done or experienced. Seriously, the sentient vegetables had  _ nothing  _ on...well this. 

And the internet had lied. This wasn't easy. At all. 

"Are you  _ sure  _ this will work." She held up the plastic listlessly. "Seriously Brick, I could break this with my eyes closed." 

"It'll work." He rested his hands comfortably behind his head, "It's just the illusion of it with us anyway." That smile was far too toothy for this conversation. Brick was enjoying this  _ far  _ too much. "Now talk. C'mon. Let's hear it." He filched the plastic and began looping it listlessly at a dizzying speed. 

"I don't really know where I'm supposed to start- okay seriously Brick… you've got me concerned. Why do you know how to do that?" 

He shrugged. "Internet. And start from the beginning." He sipped from his glass lazily. She frowned. 

"... It was college and well, you know how it is. First major significant other and… that first time." 

"Mm, you were a prude in high school I remember." He muttered. "Shame how it all could have been avoided if you'd just gone to prom with me." He said airily before his damn arm looped around her waist. 

"You didn't even go to prom." Blossom retorted dryly. 

"Details, details, kitten." He swirled his glass, "It would have been easy, make our appearance or whatever, take a few photos and then sneak out the back door and  _ voila- _ no more problems."

She flicked his nose and swiped the glass from him. "Excuse me for having no desire to another notch on Brick Jojo's belt." 

"Oh but you would have been a top notch - ahem don't you have your own?" 

She continued to sip from his glass, "It's too far away and I'm cold. Get it for me." 

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Is that a request or an order Babe?" 

"You decide, but make it quick." She smirked and he only grinned before he actually released her waist and got up. 

"Well, well someone picks up on things fast." Blossom rolled her eyes but sat up anyway. 

"Of course I do. Thank you." He reclaimed his glass and plopped back next to her. 

"Unless they're zip ties of course." He retorted. 

"Are you going to explain to me why you're so familiar with them yet?" 

"Does it matter really?" 

"Yes. I'm curious and if you want to see me naked again you'll answer all my questions. Agreed?" 

"You drive a hard bargain Babe. But fair is fair I guess. We could play twenty questions, I suppose." 

"Do we have time for twenty?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"I never said all twenty in one sitting. Where's the fun in that?" His lip curled. "So I guess I used mine for today and now yours… how to answer let's see."

"The fact you have to think about it is even more unnerving. How many times have you used these?" 

"Hey now, babe, one question per session - pick and choose. Just one. You really want to know about these?" He held up the perfectly tied… restraints. "Or are these just a cover for something else?" 

Blossom knew she was dealing with a seasoned… criminal here. Yes she had just had sex… extremely satisfying… sex with this man but he was still… evil. 

By the definition Brick Jojo was bad to the bone. Who knew how many innocents he'd hurt over the years, stolen from, robbed-! 

_ Badum. Badum.  _

"But I'll give you one freebie, I've never used these on anyone not living." He shrugged and Blossom released the breath she'd been holding. Brick the asshole snorted. 

"So predictable."he shook his head. 

"Can you blame me?" She hissed. 

"Well no, but also yes. So your question babe, the zipties?" The Rowdyruff cracked his neck somewhat before taking another healthy swig of his wine. "At times certain individuals don't want to be reasonable and have to be...persuaded." she shivered. "When I was first starting out you see, I wasn't allowed to do much except watch… and learn.." He twirled the straight plastic listlessly in his hands. "There's a hierarchy, how shit is done. Can't go much more into it than that I'm afraid." 

His face was shadowed somewhat. "But I was a natural they said, I'd go far and  _ voila."  _ Brick gestured with his hand. "I've surpassed em' all already." 

She was silent.  _ Badum. Badum.  _ Her hand clutched the red blanket close to her. "I see." She murmured. 

"Afraid?" He raised a brow. 

"Of you?"  _ Badum. " _ Never."  _ Badum. " _ It's hard to be afraid of a man you just had near begging at your mercy an hour ago." She laughed with a bit more bravado than she may have really felt at that moment but she still caught her breath when his lips touched her collarbone. 

"There she is. There's the Puff I was looking for. No more  _ scared little virgin  _ act. I call tonight a success for that alone." 

Her cheeks warmed and she brushed him off. "Even without the-?" She cleared her throat. "You know-." 

He waved off her embarrassment or whatever it was and only handed her the...unused ties. "Nah, let's just call this a preview, a test night even." He winked. 

Blossom just kept looking down at the unassuming objects in her hand. To some people this was a tool, to others a necessity, still more to a select few they were a weapon...but in her hands and the way Brick was looking at them and her… she chewed on the inside of her cheek, "You know it really does feel like i should be in leather for this." Her grip on the blanket only tightened when he barked out a laugh(!)- How rude! 

"Hey I'm not gonna talk you out of leather if that's your kink." 

"Oh its  _ my  _ kink?" She snorted. 

"Hey, I'm man enough to admit being dominated by a Puff is every guy's dream come true. So you wanna wear leather, be my guest, you bring the chains, I'll bring the parka."he said smoothly. She flushed pink. 

"It was a joke." She mumbled. 

"Was it?" He cockrd his head to the side. 

".... leather chafes." She jumped back from the wine the moron just  _ spat  _ out like some kind of lunatic! "Brick! Gross-!" 

" _ How do you know that!?!?"  _ He demanded. 

"... Reasons." 

"That's not an answer!"

"Shouldn't have wasted your question then." 

"What the fuck no! No, I demand an answer! You're in my home, on the evening of my having given you the best sex of your life and you're playing coy  _ now _ !? Uh uh, no, not happening, spill!" 

Blossom only finished her wine with a flourish and stood, the blanket trailing behind her like a queenly robe. "Mm, it's getting late. I should be off." 

"Not without an answer!" 

Still though, it had been quite...the evening. They hadn't had a repeat of the...blizzard and the forecast remained clear with no hint of snow so to speak, no it had just been...casual. 

As casual as one could get relaxing butt naked with an equally nude handsome man (one couldn't deny this so why even bother trying she would say) and well, the wine had been good, the conversation surprisingly enjoyable and the sex…. Oh  _ God  _ the  **sex.**

"You'll have to save it for next time." 

"Like hell I will(!)... Wait next time?" He jumped off the bed and was at her side in moments. "You mean… you'd be… open to this again?" His arm trailed her waist but Blossom prided herself on being delightfully nonchalant. 

"Well seeing as you'd likely become the world's biggest headache-." 

"I can be very annoying, yes." He said quickly. 

"Annnnd- changing my phone number would be quite a bother…." She kept her mouth in as straight a line as possible even when he stiffened at the finger trailing down his sternum. "So, really it seems to be the most reasonable course of action." 

"Reasonable?" He caught her hand. "is that what you're calling this?" 

"Well it's that or the strangest booty call one can possibly imagine. What would you prefer?" Again he let out a loud...strangely charming laugh. Maybe he wasn't that bad… if one forgoed the evil mob boss part. "But I should go… I have an early morning." At least her clothes would be dry by now. She really had stayed quite longer than planned. "Minnie's going to kill me." She mumbled.

"What?" He cocked his head. "Seriously babe, what's a Minnie?" She blinked as she quickly slid the skirt and attempted to button her shirt but oh damn it… not only had they popped but those buttons had been clean-. She cast a withering look in his direction and he only stared blithely back as she stole his shirt from the floor. 

Of course he did. 

"Minnie's my pet." She finished buttoning but paused as a heavier jacket was settled over her shoulders. 

"Dog?" He smoothed out the sleeves. 

"Cat." It would do. "Dogs are messy eaters." 

"You would have a cat." He mumbled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. So when can I meet her?"

She narrowed her eyes and flicked his arm, "How about never. You're lucky she wasn't home when you pulled that stunt or she would have clawed you up." 

He nodded. "Ah, my mistake. Duly noted, next time I sneak into your room I'll have catnip in my pocket." Blossom again rolled her eyes before doing a quick check in the mirror. Acceptable. A little askew still but easily mistaken for having worked overtime. She could thus use the front door of her building with dignity. 

Of course it was all business now, their task complete. Her thighs were a little tender so she'd likely have to pop an aspirin or tylenol before bed so she wasn't  _ too _ stiff tomorrow - Brick on the other hand. Well, not to toot her own horn  _ too loud  _ but it was doubtful he'd have as easy a time tomorrow. 

Brick caught her eye and seemed to guess what she was thinking but rudely said nothing. Tch. Though in a strangely gentlemanly gesture he walked Blossom to the door. 

No kiss goodnight of course, nor was she expecting one. They weren't starry eyed teenagers after all. 

"So, we'll be in touch." She said curtly. 

"Isn't that my line?" He retorted as he leaned against the frame but his eyes furrowed. "Sure you don't want a ride? Kinda dark.” 

Blossom fixed her hair a bit more for good measure, “Oh? Will you walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight too?” She laughed softly. “You’ve already kept me far past my curfew Don Jojo.” 

“Mm, and Minnie will be displeased no doubt.” He shook his head, “Seriously the fact you actually have a cat, good God I was just in time.” 

“Funny.” She stepped out into the brisk night air, and still Brick seemed to linger. 

“...you’re sure. Babe, people talk in the Underground… it hasn’t hit the general public but-.” 

“I walked here just fine didn’t I? And if you’re talking about the paper bag incidents, Buttercup has alerted me… yes. I don’t suppose you have any idea about that?” 

“None. Trust me if I did, Townsville PD would have received an anonymous tip by now. We’re just as mystified down there as you are up here.” 

Well that was… disconcerting admittedly, maybe an escort wouldn’t be so… wait no, of course it was nonsense. Blossom again shook her head, “I’m a Puff Brick, I think I can handle myself.” 

“Oh I know, just wanted to offer regardless.” 

“How chivalrous of you.” 

“More protecting my investment. Leather pants are expensive after all.” 

She laughed but he caught her hand and lifted it to his lips. " _ Ciao mia bella. Ci vediamo nei tuoi e nei miei sogni."  _ He breathed over her knuckles and… 

She pulled her hand away. "Goodnight Brick." Blossom almost cursed, that sounded far too intimate and she pointedly turned around and without another word, strolled down the path. Her nose wrinkled and she shifted her shoulder to discreetly look behind and tch...typical. 

Look at him leaning against the door looking so  _ casual,  _ suppose  _ Don Jojo  _ thought he looked mysteriously  _ debonair  _ or something, tch. He'd barely been able to wait for her to be completely out of sight before lighting up. Ha, another clear addiction to something that could hurt him. A sign of a true masochist. 

Blossom's bottom lip curled and she'd admit she was walking around with a slight skip to her step, but really who could blame her? Yes she was slightly sore but nowhere near as  _ he  _ was going to be, come the morning. Hehe… hehehe. 

_ Step.  _

She paused mid step. Hm? At this hour? Oh honestly…. Naughty boy. That naughty insatiable man. Had he forgotten about her Puffy instincts? Oh how amusing. One would think  _ Brick  _ was the one repressed versus … what he had (wrongly mind you) believed Blossom to be. 

Silly boy...so very silly. She linked her hands behind her back and continued walking. The footsteps continued in their foolish attempt to be "sneaky". Honestly, who else but this blundering fool would be stupid enough to confront a Puff? 

She chewed on her swollen lip, he'd left his mark sure but, well if he  _ still  _ wasn't satisfied really when was the last time Blossom had taken a late morning, dare she say even a day off. Her feet oscillated, left, right, and she brushed her hair back, paused and smoothed his jacket down as the footsteps got closer. Closer. 

"Oh now really Brick- still- MMMMPH!!?" 

The cloth was thrust against her nose and mouth by a burly dirty hand and she was manhandled backwards before being slammed face first into a wall. She was caught by too much surprise to even countenance what the hell had just happened-??? 

_ " _ Holy shit I can't believe it. It's one of them, fuck she must be worth a fortune!" 

The pressure on her wrists was instant and she realized dumbly that… was this cretin out of his  _ mind!? _

The gag tasted utterly awful. Had he just dunked it in… oh. Chlorophyll, at times Blossom, really had to wonder where on earth these perps got the know how to do this? The internet? He clearly hadn't done enough. The ties were terribly done, even Blossom's sad attempts earlier had been better than this. 

She could barely see him once he so nicely plopped her on the ground, but from his voice she could make a plausible conjecture he was young, he was clearly (very) stupid and he was another out of Towner. She furrowed her brows. She really had no luck this week did she. 

It was a shame, she'd liked this outfit, she was going to miss this jacket. But before she could kick the idiot's feet from under him because he'd left himself wide open, he'd hauled her back up and she heard the click of a switchblade. 

"Now be a good girl and don't scream and we won't have to cut that pretty face." It tickled her throat. Okay, clearly he hadn't done his research. "We're going for a little walk." 

_ Are we? How's about I fly you into the harbor instead.  _

The pressure increased. "You hear me bitch-! Walk!" 

" I would but you're stepping on my heel." She said dryly. 

He blinked and truly the Amoeba Boys almost seemed competent compared to this buffoon. "Then lose the shoes!" He snapped. Ew his breath was gross too. Seriously. Okay, enough of this-. 

"I'm going to give you until the count of three to release me-." 

"Tch, yeah right bitch, I'll be on easy street when I bring  _ you  _ in." 

"One." 

"Shame though you are a beauty we could have some fun…" 

"Two." 

"I mean before you end up-." 

_ Click.  _

"Drop it." That growl was menacing. 

_ Three. _

Blossom kicked backwards and landed her spike squarely in the perp's groin. The sound that escaped at that moment was more akin to a dying doggy toy but Brick immediately grabbed him in a casual choke hold. 

Shame that. Blossom folded her arms and simply watched while the enraged Rowdyruff continued to hold the gun to the morons head. He also hadn't bothered putting a shirt back on. Hmm. Interesting. 

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you on Rowdyruff territory!" He spat. "Where do you come from! Who sent you!" 

"W...Who are you?!" 

Clearly he was an out of Towner. It was almost pitiful. She ripped the ties open and removed the gag, spitting out the taste of a failed kidnapping attempt. Brick's fiercesome red gaze fixed on the discarded cloth and they glowed even more. 

"Did you just try mugging a  _ Puff!? _ Are you on  _ drugs _ ?!" He snarled. "I'd ask but I know you're alright Babe, you can go. This is now Rowdy business." He hoisted the man up. 

"How many of you are there! Did y'all just get made in a factory or somethin'!?" Brick rolled his eyes. Blossom mirrored him. 

"Clearly someone didn't do their research…" 

"Or not enough. He did after all say I'd ' _ be worth a fortune' _ . Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." She air quoted and Brick's almost murderous gaze turned positively demonic, should Blossom intervene? Mm, probably but she had liked this outfit. She could wait a minute or two. 

"Oh I don't  _ think so!"  _ He roared and she was pretty sure she smelled urine as Brick threw the foolish individual down and likely shattered his kneecaps. " Not in my fucking city!" 

" Your city? This is news to me." She drawled. 

"Brick was beyond listening. "You fuckers are the scourge of humanity you know that! Lowest of the low! My father, you know a literal  _ devil  _ even says scum like  _ you  _ are the reason humanity is  _ doomed!"  _

A little melodramatic but true nonetheless. She folded her arms, goodness he certainly had had a nerve struck. Interesting. At least this was one kind of low the villainous Red Rowdy clearly hadn't fallen to. Huh. That was an unexpected plus. 

Although the very  _ human  _ perpetrator was clearly not aware of this as Blossom could say she'd never seen a grown man look so scared in his life. His already pale complexion had turned positively pallid though she supposed an enraged Rowdyruff Boy with glowing red eyes and natural smoke escaping from his mouth was a somewhat intimidating sight. 

Blossom would admit it was a little irritatingm bet he didn't get accosted in the street and had coffee stolen. Tch. 

" _ Cosa credi di fare raccogliendo una bella ragazza che cammina da sola per strada come se fosse una specie di fottuto gingillo da vendere su internet?!!!!"  _

And Blossom couldn't help but think he likely this man had absolutely  _ no _ idea what Brick was snarling at him either in a rush of Italian. 

Well to be fair neither did Blossom. Annoying. But the Puff instincts were flaring up.  __ She couldn't exactly watch as a Rowdyruff Boy mutilated a regular human in front of her. 

She supposed she'd have to intervene here. 

"Brick-." 

He wasn't interested in listening and the begging for mercy was just a series of high pitched squealing and crying. Once upon a time Blossom had been able to do that. Such a shame. Once upon a time Blossom had been respected enough to make a grown man cry from a single look versus getting her bag almost stolen to appease some twat of the month. 

_ "Desidererai di non essere mai nato quando avrò finito con te! Desidererai la morte, ingrato di bassa lega! Tu, disgustoso pretesto per l'umanità! Fottuto!" _

"Brick." She tried again. 

"Come osi toccarla, pezzo di merda! Quella è la mia gattina!" 

"I DIDN'T KNOW MAN! I'M SORRY IM SORRY I WONT TOUCH YOUR GIRL AGAIN!" 

… well that was even more irritating. She crossed her arms. 

"I'm a woman and I'm not his" 

" _ TI STRAPPERÒ LA GOLA CON I MIEI DENTI!  _

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!" 

" _ COSÌ IMPARI A INTROMETTERTI NEL TERRITORIO DEL GRANDE LUPO CATTIVO!"  _

He snapped his teeth and the man lost whatever little color in his face at that moment. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR TEETH!?!? I'm new here I didn't know! I swear! I swear! I'll leave you alone! I'll never touch any chick again the money man! Just the money!" Brick growled more and Blossom almost slapped her own brow. 

The man was hoisted up and Brick's feet began to leave the ground and for the love of-! "BRICK!" She roared before grabbing  _ his  _ arm and pulling him downwards.

"What!" He snapped. "Babe this has nothing to do with you! This is Underground business! He's intruding on Rowdyruff turf-!" 

"That had _better_ just be a metaphor Don Jojo!" She tapped her foot. 

"This kind of shit is  _ not  _ tolerated here!" He hissed. "... And excuse me if I'm taking this time a  _ little  _ personally!" 

… she'd go over that remark later but for now. 

"I'm aware Brick but he could be connected to these  _ other  _ incidents the Underground is aware of?" She lingered on the breath but he only sneered. 

"Then let this serve as a warning then to move on from Townsville." 

"Brick It is  _ not  _ your place to enact justice in this city!" 

"Oh yeah then whose is it!" He snapped. 

**_WHAM._ **

Brick looked down at the unconscious man who had just been socked in the jaw as Blossom shook out her wrist. 

"Mine." 

"...oh... Right. My bad." 

-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:: 
> 
> Detective Buttercup's case only grows stranger as her sister and...Brick Jojo (.. she'll get that story later) bring in a perp who must decidedly be the stupidest man in Townsville while Boomer directly confronts both Blossom and his brother. Meanwhile the Beast suddenly finds himself craving a cup of coffee? ( oh the things he does for his brother...)


End file.
